Changing Times
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: A piece of friendly advice: don't fall through portals. We did, and now we have no memories, only our names. But we've even had to change them. Why? Because, Thunder, Wind, River and Shadow are weird names for Demigods, right?
1. Chapter 1: Portals are bad for you

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Thunder's POV**

Seven seconds in a portal. Not that I've ever spent any longer in one, but seven seconds is definitely enough. Seven seconds of blurring, blinding colour, screeching, swirling and general chaos. Then I hit the tree. Compared to the portal, crashing head-on into a solid oak tree seemed almost comfortable. Almost. By almost, I mean that it hurt. A lot. I grunted in a pained manner as I felt myself crumple to the ground. Rubbing a hand against the site of impact on the top of my head, I struggled into a sitting position. First logical thought of the day: wood hurts.

Second logical thought of the day: where the hell am I?

Third logical thought of the day: I can't remember anything.

At that thought; panic ensued. I sat at the base of the tree and buried my head in my hands, trying to block out everything except my mind, raking through countless blank pages that should have been filled; a canvas that once held a beautiful drawing washed dry. Then I found it. Four names. Scrawled near the bottom of the canvas; the back of the book.

Wind, Shadow, River and Thunder.

Thunder.

Me.

I tried to stand, but, upon staggering to my feet, my legs seemed to quiver and shake, and I collapsed to the ground, helpless. So I decided to crawl. I had only made it a few paces before a boy flung himself out of a bush and swung a sword in the direction of my face. To say I was surprised would be an understatement. Scrambling backwards, I held up a hand to protect my face, instinct kicking in. Protect; don't get killed. I ended up with a deep, bleeding groove slashed across the palm of my hand. Thanks instinct. The boy also seemed surprised, but regarded me warily, green eyes attentive and dangerous.

"What are you- Are you crawling?" he demanded, and I instantly felt like an idiot. Crawling must be a bad thing. In an attempt to right myself, I clawed myself to my feet, hauling upwards, supporting myself against a tree. The boy looked at me in a strange way, then continued.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, and I looked awkwardly around.

"I don't know." My voice sounded hoarse and unused, so I coughed to try and clear my throat. It didn't work.

"Where did you come from?"

"I don't know."

"How old are you?"

"I don't know."

"Why- Do you know anything?" asked the boy, catching the look of confusion on my face.

"I know my name." I assured.

"And…?" prompted the boy, looking impatient.

"And nothing else."

"Great. It looks like we have another Jason situation." Sighed the boy. I opened my mouth to ask what he meant by 'Jason situation', but I was cut off by a scream. A name clicked into my mind.

Shadow.

I turned to run, but the boy grabbed my arm. Whirling around, I shouted in anger;

"My friend is in trouble!" I pulled away, and stumbled towards the scream, legs still shaky. The boy gave a sigh of exasperation and ran after me, muttering something in a different language under his breath. I burst into a clearing to see a girl, about fourteen years old, with raven black hair, clutching a tree branch for dear life. There was nothing else in sight.

"Why did you scream?!" I demanded, irritation creeping into my voice.

"I screamed, because I'm stuck up a _freaking tree_!" the girl yelled back, then screamed again as the branch dipped slightly under her weight. The boy had also run into the clearing, and was now clearly trying not to laugh.

"You're about two and a half meters from the ground!" he pointed out, and Shadow spat back indignantly;

"So?! I'm scared of heights, so get me down!" At that moment, a tall lithe girl with choppy, short brown hair darted into the clearing. As she saw Shadow clinging to the tree, she crossed her arms and shouted up at the dark-haired girl;

"Could you scream _any_ louder, Shadow?" demanded the girl. I recognised the commanding, sarcastic tone in her voice immediately.

Wind.

"Yes, I can actually, but I'm not prepared to demonstrate unless one of you idiots gets me down!" yelled Shadow, and Wind rolled her eyes in a teasing way.

"Has she always been like this, Thunder?" she enquired, and I shrugged. I obviously wasn't the only one with a case of amnesia. The boy looked up at Shadow, and advised;

"If you jump, it shouldn't hurt that badly."

"Well thanks for the reassurance!" retorted Shadow before closing her eyes tight, and letting go of the branch. She plummeted to the ground, but twisted in the air, spread her limbs wide, and landed in a slightly undignified crouch, splayed out on all fours. She let out a sigh of relief, and flopped onto her stomach, obviously grateful to see ground again.

"Okay, can I just ask, how many more of you are there?" the boy was still there. Great. I narrowed my eyes in thought, and a final name flickered into my mind. Me, Wind and Shadow all spoke at the same time.

"River."

"I'll look for him!" volunteered Wind, darting off at a crazy speed before anyone could protest.

"Did she used to be that fast?" asked Shadow, staring at the trail of dust the tall girl left in her wake. I shrugged again.

"Slight case of no memories whatsoever here." I stated plainly, and Shadow nodded understandingly.

"Ditto." The boy looked at us, exasperated.

"So, none of you have any memories at all?" Me and the girl next to me shook our heads, and, at that precise moment, Wind raced back into the clearing, a grin on her face.

"River, has fallen into the river." She laughed, before beckoning us to follow her with a slight lilt of her head. We reached the river to see a boy with shaggy, greyish-black hair and bright green eyes sitting, completely soaked, in the water, a bemused look on his face.

"I'm soaked." He stated simply, before pulling himself to his feet and staggering through the swirling water. He pulled of his jacket and wrung it out, water splashing onto the grass.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" he asked, shaking out the jacket and grimacing as he put it back on. Shadow was clearly trying to stifle a snigger, and I also seemed to find the situation rather amusing.

"Okay, is that all of you? Because if it is, I need an explanation. Now." The boy appeared to have followed us, and was standing, sword embedded into the ground, watching us with a strange interest. I felt that it was my duty to introduce the group, so I stood forwards, and spoke.

"First of all, before you ask, I don't think any of us have any memories, so I'll have to stick with what I know. My name is Thunder, the girl with the black hair is Shadow, the girl with the brown hair is Wind, and the boy who is soaking wet is River. None of us know who we are or what we are doing here."

"Your names are _seriously_ messed up." Stated the boy. Shadow gave him a furious glare, and let out a hissing breath.

"And what would you call a normal name?" demanded Wind, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well, I'm called Percy, which is a normal name." he introduced, and I laughed. What sort of a name was _Percy_?! Shadow, Wind and River seemed to have the same thoughts, and also chuckled. Percy looked irritated, and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Well, I'm not taking you to camp if I have to introduce you as having such crazy names." He bargained.

"Well, we can't just change our names." I pointed out, and Percy gave us a sly look.

"Oh great!" exclaimed River, casting an upwards glance.

"The only thing we _remember _has to be changed! I officially hate my life." He sighed, crossing his arms.

"You haven't seen the worst of it yet, trust me. Life is going to get even crazier when we get to camp. Anyway, names." Percy cast a glance over at me, and seemed deep in thought.

"How about Alex?" he suggested. I tried hard not to laugh. _Alex_ sounded even more ridiculous than _Percy._ I gritted my teeth, and agreed. Percy moved on to River next, and looked frustrated.

"Grey?" he implied, and River looked at him in an irritated manner.

"How is River a weird name, but Grey isn't?"

"I could come up with much worse," snapped Percy, and River was silent. Shadow was renamed as Asha, and Wind eventually accepted the name Elle. Percy stood back, a satisfied look on his face.

"I think you're ready to face Camp Half-Blood."

**A/N: good? Bad? Please review to tell me how I did!**


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the evil pigeons

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**I'm going to answer the reviews I received now!**

**Burrfrost: I didn't include Skystar, because, in Firestar's quest, it mentioned that Skyclan ancestors do not walk the same skies as Starclan ones, so the event that transformed the other four leaders did not affect him. Thanks though!**

**Wow: Thankyou! I know, it's hard to type on Ipads!**

**Matt: Thanks!**

**Rainbow- Everlasting Rainbow: Thanks! Thunder/Alex has Blonde hair, but you'll have to wait for their parents! **

**Asha's POV**

Elle was claimed first. No sooner than we had stepped away from the treeline, a flickering green image, dancing in the sunlight, shimmered into life above her head. It resembled a stick, with two shapes coiling around it. Elle seemed unfazed by the image hovering above her, and stood to a halt, arms folded, one eyebrow raised questioningly.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is floating above my head?" she stated calmly, shooting a glare at Percy. The dark-haired boy slammed his hand into his forehead, and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why do they always get claimed before someone can explain?!" he moaned, before sighing again, and turning back towards Elle, who still had the stick thing floating above her.

"Look, do you know about the Greek gods?" I opened my mouth to say 'no', but, a sudden rush of information flooded through me, Gods and Monsters and immortal beings, all becoming more and more real before my eyes. I looked up hesitantly to see Alex, Grey and Elle wearing expressions of confusion and slight pain, as if they were experiencing a headache. Or a random, unexplained surge of crazy information. _Completely_ the same.

"Y-yes." I stammered, my ears buzzing and my head aching dully. Percy nodded, and gestured to the image, which had still not left its position above Elle's head.

"Well, they're real, and one of them is your parent. Elle has just been claimed by her dad, Hermes." For some reason, I didn't feel very surprised. Probably due to the fact that I couldn't remember anything except what appeared to be the entire history of Greek not-so-mythology, and everything that happened in the previous ten-or-so minutes. Elle seemed to have a wild glint in her eyes after hearing the news of her parentage, and turned to Percy questioningly.

"Does being a child of Hermes make you run fast?" she asked, shifting from foot to foot restlessly. All of a sudden, the short-haired girl had become extremely hyperactive, flexing her fingers, looking in random directions and giving random little hops every few seconds. Percy looked confused.

"I guess so…" he trailed off as Elle gave a shout of:

"That explains a lot! Awesome!" and ran off so fast that I barely saw her move. Dust rose into the air in the place that she had just been standing, and barely a few seconds passed, before Elle skidded to a halt in front of us, and, seeming to not even be out of breath, called out fearfully;

"Stymphallian birds!" Percy looked in shock at the trees as, as if on cue, a scream erupted into the air, and it was cut off by a dreadful squawking noise, grating and unearthly.

"Come on, you four! Time for your first battle!" I looked in shock at Alex, who gave me an 'I don't know what's happening either' look, before setting his gaze firm and turning to follow Percy towards the trees. By the time we got there, the clearing was in chaos.

Campers ran left right and centre, chased by pigeon-like birds with glinting red eyes and ferocious talons. Many were lashing out with knives and swords, and some people stood at the edge of the clearing, wielding bows and knocking targets from the sky, however, as each bird fell, another came to replace it, and the campers were injured, scratched and bleeding.

"Grab a weapon!" called out Percy, nodding towards a rack of dangerous-looking blades, brandishing his own sword, and plunging into the midst of the battle. I scrambled over to the weapons, already being targeted by the birds. I lashed out at them as they came, however they cut into my hands, which were slick with blood by the time I reached the weapons. I grabbed the nearest thing, a long, hooked knife, and plunged into the battle, slashing wildly at any demon pigeons which decided to come too close. I looked to the side to see Alex and Grey fighting back-to-back, each wielding a sword, and Elle was darting around, almost too fast for my eyes to register, a dagger clutched in each hand, lashing out in furious stabbing movements. I let out a scream as talons raked across my cheek, and I swung out furiously with the knife, cutting the bird responsible in two, golden dust falling to the ground.

Looking around for a second time, things had got worse. Fast.

More Stymphallian birds flooded into the battle, screeching furiously, and the campers were becoming weaker, some lay on the ground, unmoving. Blood was already dripping down my cheek and my hands were slick with it on the hilt of the knife. I could see that Alex and Grey had been split apart, and I had lost sight of Elle altogether. Alex suddenly gave a call for help, and I saw him, pressed to the ground, birds tearing at him with their beaks. I began to struggle through the frenzy, talons ripping at my arms, face and back. I didn't need to help him. No sooner than I had moved a few paces, he exploded.

Not literally, I mean, that would just be weird and slightly crazy. Instead, lightning crackled up his limbs, and ripped outwards, striking birds from the sky, an almighty booming sound crashing into my ears. All the other campers whirled round in surprise as their birds gave frightened squawks, apparently disorientated by the noise, and flooded into the air, abandoning the battle. The campers looked in shock toward Alex, who was still crackling lightly under the electricity. Gasps rippled over the clearing as another holographic image flickered above his head.

A lightning bolt.

"Well, Percy. It looks like you've brought us some interesting campers this time." I turned around to see a man standing at the edge of the battlefield. Well. He was _half_ man anyway. The other half: white stallion. No kidding. I recognised Percy's voice from the other side of the clearing. He emerged from the crowd, a cut sliced above his eye, though with no other obvious injuries, supporting a blonde girl, whose leg seemed to be twisted at an odd angle, her fierce grey eyes narrowed in pain.

"All injured campers, report to the infirmary! Percy, bring your new arrivals to the big house." The half-horse-half-man, a Centaur, looked a Percy, who then turned towards the blonde girl, a look that simply said 'I don't want to leave her' in his eyes. The Centaur looked sternly at the boy, and stated;

"Annabeth will be looked after by the Apollo campers. Come on."

"Yes Chiron." There was a hint of reluctance in Percy's voice, however he passed the girl, Annabeth, over to another camper, and made his way over to Chiron. I followed, as did Alex, Elle and Grey. Alex seemed the most confused, and I guess I felt sorry for him. Although I didn't know much at the moment, I could guess that blasting things with lightning was far from normal. The blonde haired boy was staring at his hands, flexing his fingers experimentally.

"So, we have a child of Hermes, and a child of Zeus?" Inquired Chiron, as we walked away from the battlefield. Percy nodded slowly.

"It's definitely been an interesting day." At that statement, Chiron laughed darkly.

"This, Percy is just the beginning."

**A/N: How did I do? Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Life is weird

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Max Saturday Burns Toasters: Find out if you are right in this chapter!**

**Graystorm11: Thanks! Find out the parentage in this chapter! Chaos is fun!**

**Grey's POV**

From what I've heard, demigods can get claimed in some pretty strange places. I highly doubt the shower is one of the most common. I know. Weird. I guess it started when Percy had the _complete_ tact to say outright that I smelled like a Minotaur's armpit, and sent me off to get washed. After about a minute of aimless wandering, I managed to find the showers, and turned on the water, the rain-like sound it made as it fell surprisingly soothing.

Things got strange when I ducked my head under the water to get my hair wet.

_Tried_ to get my hair wet. Emphasis on the word 'tried'.

Nothing happened. I drew backwards, surprised, shook my head disbelievingly, and tried again. Same result. I pulled away completely dry. Now, I know, from the experience of being dunked in it only half an hour ago, that water tends to make you wet. This water decided to crumple that rule up, set it on fire with a blowtorch and throw it up to mount Olympus. In other words, I was staying dry.

Looking in frustration at the showerhead, I ducked my hair under again, and growled in frustration as I emerged completely dry. With that, I stuck out a hand, slammed the water off and clambered out of the cubicle, a scowl etched on my face. Then, the hologram decided to make life worse.

A sudden blue light cast over me, and I let out a moan of frustration, glancing up to see a blue, three-pronged stick thingy hovering tantalising over my head. Despite having had a sudden headrush of Greek not-so-mythology information, my brain still couldn't identify the symbol. Great. I can recite every single one of Hercules' quests in chronological order, yet I can't figure out what a floating stick means. Thanks, gods.

Grumbling as I did so, I pulled on my clothes, plain t-shirt, stripy grey jacket, slightly soggy jeans. The hologram thing, still as annoying as ever, followed me, giving me a strange urge to swat it right out of the air and tear it to shreds. I tried, and my hand went straight through it. Sighing bad-temperedly, I stalked from the showers, the three-pronged stick still perusing me. Yes. Alex gets exploding lightning bolts, Elle gets super speed; and I get stuck with a blue stick for a stalker. Just proves how highly the gods probably hold me in their respect. Probably somewhere next to the Cyclopes'.

At that thought, I chuckled to myself, and the stick disappeared. All of a sudden, it hit me. My only sign that I had been claimed had just gone 'poof' into mid-air. I sighed, and went to find Percy. I hoped he could understand 'Grey is extremely confused' language.

"You got claimed? In the _shower!_" Percy snorted loudly, and slammed the palm of his hand into his forehead. I looked self-consciously at the ground.

"I don't decide when three-pronged sticks appear out of nowhere and start stalking me…" I grumbled, wrinkling up my nose.

"Well, actually- wait, did you say…" Percy trailed off, and looked upwards, gawking at the space above my head. A blue tint descended on me, and I groaned again.

"Great! Return of the stalker stick!" I threw my head back dramatically, and caught sight of Percy's astonished face. Suppressing a snort, I chuckled;

"You look ridiculous." Percy shook his head and blinked disbelievingly.

"Sorry, it's just, well, you're my brother..?" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm what?!"

"My brother." Repeated Percy.

"Half-brother, anyway. Grey, you're a child of Poseidon." Shock exploded through me. A million thoughts crashed through my brain, yet the only, _completely_ intellectual thing I could say was:

"He's the water guy, right?" Percy did the hand-into-forehead-hitting thing again, and I stared at him, bemused.

"Why do you keep doing that?" The other child of Poseidon looked at me, his look simply saying: are you serious? I nodded, and he groaned.

"Grey, it's called being _normal_." I shot him a glare, and he smiled mischievously.

"You have a lot to learn, young padawan." I tilted my head, confused, and Percy sighed despairingly, seriously over-dramatic.

"You really have a _lot_ to learn."

**Asha's POV**

"…Grey, son of Poseidon, and Asha, unclaimed!" Chiron finished telling the crowd our names, and I looked downwards, picking half-heartedly at my food.

"What's up, Asha?" asked Elle, peering at me suspiciously, mousey hair falling in her eyes.

"You're being boring." I snorted at that statement.

"That's just because you can't sit still for more than a minute." Elle rolled her eyes, and poked me in the arm with the end of her fork.

"Seriously, though. What's the matter?" Her brown eyes were concerned, so I sighed, gave in, and whispered quietly;

"Well… all of you have been claimed, and I haven't been yet. I'm just wondering whether my parent doesn't like me or something…" I trailed off as Elle drove her elbow sharply into my ribs.

"OW!" I exclaimed angrily, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Geez, Elle! What was that for?!" The daughter of Hermes looked down on me sternly. I suddenly noticed the fact that she was at least a few inches taller than me.

"I _never_ want to hear you criticizing yourself again, got it Asha?" she scolded, arms folded, expression stony. I gave chuckle and elbowed her back.

"Gods, Elle! You sound like a _parent_!" Elle also laughed, but then, her face fell, and she glanced over my shoulder.

"Oh great. Here comes the wannabe Barbie club." She rolled her eyes as a group of girls, headed by a tall girl with wavy black hair and dark brown eyes sauntered up behind us. The girl had a smirk on her face, and she glared at me.

"Go away, Drew." Warned Elle threateningly, her hands clenched into fists in her lap. The Dark-haired girl laughed, and glanced over at her followers.

"Oh, Hun, we only came to welcome the newcomer!" her voice was sickly sweet, like over-sugared honey, and it managed to make me furious within seconds.

"Honestly," Drew sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know what the world of fashion has come to nowadays. We have odd-socks over here, and little Miss Goth here!" I looked down. It wasn't my fault that I had appeared wearing all black. Drew, seemingly unsatisfied, continued speaking.

"And your _hair!_ Honestly, Hun, I thought odd-socks' hair was bad, but you look like you just got a haircut from a fury!" I clenched my fists angrily, feeling my nails dig into the skin.

"Well, at least my hair doesn't represent the state of my mind, unlike some people I can name, who seem to be all hairspray and no brains!" The sharp retort escaped my mouth before I could stop it, and Drew narrowed her eyes at me as her group of followers started laughing quietly. The girl, who I had guessed was a daughter of Aphrodite, Folded her arms, a sly smirk creeping onto her face.

"Well, you know, I think I have a theory why you haven't been claimed yet." I narrowed my eyes furiously, and Elle tried to stop me, but I shrugged her hand from my arm and stood up, marching over to Drew dangerously.

"Oh really? And what is that then?" Me and Drew's face-off seemed to have attracted a lot of attention, and most of the dining pavilion looked on in interest, whispering quietly amongst themselves. Drew, wearing a triumphant grin, looked around to check that people were watching, and spoke.

"I bet that it's because they are _ashamed_ of you. Ashamed of having such a failure as a daughter. Ashamed that they would have to put up with you forever if they claimed you. Ashamed, because you can't. do. Anything." I could feel the charmspeak dripping from Drew's words, but I didn't even attempt to fight it. She had just voiced my fears and doubts, and it made me furious. Clenching my fists so tightly that they had turned a shade of white, I let out a furious scream.

"NEVER!" I yelled, slamming my foot into the ground. Or what was the ground. As soon as my foot made contact, a huge crack, splintering through the ground, ripped open, racing towards Drew. She let out a squeal, and leapt backwards, looking at me with fear in her eyes. I staggered backwards, shock coursing through my veins, panic making the world turn hazy. Shocked whispers passed amongst the campers, before everything was silent, silent except for the sound of the earth, heaving itself back together, healing the void in its crust, leaving a faint, grey scar. I suddenly felt shadows consume me, and I knew that I was being claimed, though I didn't even bother to look up. I already knew what would await me. The silence was frightening, deafening, and I looked around, willing someone to speak. Then, a voice shattered the silence, and all the heads in the pavilion snapped round to look at the speaker, a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, sitting on a table by himself.

"So," He said, staring directly at me.

"It looks like I have a sister."

**A/N: So now we know all the parentage!**

**Alex: Zeus**

**Elle: Hermes**

**Grey: Poseidon**

**Asha: Hades**

**Now, I would like to pair these characters up with some of the original book characters, so now we know their parentage, I would really appreciate suggestions of who I should pair them up with! The only condition is that I'm not breaking up Percabeth (PercyXAnnabeth), Frazel (FrankXHazel) and Jasper (JasonXPiper)! Any other pairings: feel free to split them up, pretend they never happened, mangle them, trash them, and do whatever you want to them! Also, please no pairing up people from the same cabin! It would just be plain weird! Anyway, send in those suggestions! **

**Storm! **


	4. Chapter 4: Gods, that smells Bad!

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks! I do need conflict... good idea...**

**Graystorm11: Oh well...**

**peaceloveandmooshrooms: Thanks! I know... it would be suupppeerr weird!**

**Elle's POV**

To put it simply, the rest of the night was weird. First, my best friend turned into death-girl and blew up the ground, then creepy guy in the corner _literally_ dematerialized into thin air, Grey got freaked out and everyone's water goblets started shaking, Alex was probably pretty stressed about it all and accidentally zapped this girl from the Hephaestus cabin, A boy, also from Hephaestus, burst into flames and almost set fire to the table, then Chiron yelled at everyone, Asha ran off to who-knows where, and I stood in the middle of it all, thinking: _What the freaking Hades is going on?_

Probably to break up the chaos, one of the Apollo campers stood on the table and announced an early campfire. The two boys, the Stoll brothers, I think, sitting next to me grinned, and elbowed me.

"What?" I snapped, though their grins were infectious, and I couldn't help but let my confused/angry act slip.

"Campfire, means people, people means pranks, pranks mean fun for us!" Explained one of the boys, I wasn't sure who, explained, and I grinned.

"Is that another child of Hermes perk?" I asked, and the twins nodded in synchrony.

"C'mon. I say we go with the stink-bombs." I was confused by that. Memory wipes are NOT helpful in that aspect.

"Stink-bombs?" I questioned, tilting my head curiously. One of the twins, Travis I think, rolled his eyes.

"Think of the worst smell you can imagine, times it by ten, and stick it in a ready-to-throw capsule, and, voila, stink-bomb!" I laughed.

"Sounds fun!" With that, Connor and Travis stood up, and began to walk to the cabin. Impatient, I let the world slow down around me. People moved in slow-motion, hovering in mid-air as they ran, and I let out a whoop, knowing nobody would hear, and began a slow jog to the cabin, knowing that, to the 'outside' world, I would be streaking past in a blur of colour. One word. Awesome. I arrived at the Hermes cabin, and climbed into my bunk, sitting with a smirk on my face, waiting for my half-brothers. They burst through the door, and stared at me, confused.

"What the Hades?!" they asked in unison, and I grinned.

"Child of Hermes perk?!" I suggested jokingly, and Connor-I-think shook his head disbelievingly.

"More like freaking awesome!" He laughed, before heaving open a draw and rummaging around inside it. He drew upwards, a clutch of small capsules clasped in one hand. He passed them to me, warning me to be gentle, then delved back into the draw, before letting out an annoyed exclamation.

"Travis! Why are my trainers in your draw?" Travis tried to look innocent, exaggerating it so much that I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter as my half-brother looked up to the ceiling and whistled loudly. Connor, chuckling threw the trainers at him and found his final handful of stink-bombs.

"Come on. The campfire should be assembled by now, and I have a plan." Connor spoke, and Travis leant over to me.

"Well, there's a change. Connor actually came up with a plan…" Laughing, I shoved his arm and looked back over to Connor, who seemed irritated.

"Since you can do that weird Hyper-speed thing, Elle, you can run around, putting these under people's feet, then, we run before they can stand on them." I nodded, practically exploding with excitement.

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed, hyperactivity getting the better of me, I jumped up and fist-pumped the air, hair whipping around my face, shoe flying off. Ducking my head, slightly embarrassed, I went to collect it, then felt my face light up as I spotted someone's sandals lying on the floor under their bunk. Reaching out swiftly, I snatched them up, then pulled them onto my feet, grinning as I stood back up. Connor and Travis laughed as I did so.

"Sandals _and_ socks?" they asked, and I pouted jokingly.

"Got a problem?" The two twins held their hands up in surrender as I brandished the stink-bombs, and, smirking, I flounced past them, skipping out of the door, breathing in the fresh air. As we got closer, I could hear the laughing and singing over the gentle crackling of the campfire, and grinned to myself. At my half-brother's signal, I let the world slow down, the noises becoming a long, slow, slurring blur. Darting amongst the campers, I scanned my targets, placing a capsule under anyone's foot who was raised, then, once I had selected my last 'victim', I ran back, beckoned furiously to Connor and Travis, who began to follow me in slow motion. Giggling at how ridiculous they looked for a second, I switched out of my hyper-speed, Then flopped onto the ground far enough away from the campfire, spots dancing in front of my eyes in exhaustion for a second, but smiling all the same as screams splintered from the campfire. Recovering enough to sit up, I began to laugh hysterically as someone from the campfire yelled out:

"STOLLS!" Me, Travis and Connor were practically lying on the ground laughing at the sight of people running from the campfire clearing with their hands flung over their noses. I caught a slight smell of the stink-bomb, and gagged.

"Gods, that's awful!" I choked, then fell back into laughter as Alex ran from the clearing, and glared at me.

"You..." He trailed away, hissing something rude behind gritted teeth, and I gave him a wide toothy grin.

"That's me!" I joked, smirking as he lunged towards me. Flickering quickly in and out of hyper-speed, I moved to the side of him, stuck my foot out then snorted as he tripped and fell face first onto the ground.

"What was that, oh mighty son of Zeus?" I teased, hands on hips, stooped over him. He also snorted, and staggered to his feet.

"I hate you." He pouted, and I stuck my tongue out.

"Oh, you love me really, though, don't ya?" Alex shoved me, then rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Help me find Grey?" I glanced back at the Stoll brothers, and they nodded in agreement. Flashing Alex a quick grin, I switched into hyper-speed, and ran ahead of him, every so often snapping out of it to smirk teasingly at him.

We found Grey being weird, as usual. He was sitting in the middle of the creek, cross-legged on a spout of water that he appeared to be controlling with his hands. At the sight of us, he dropped the water lower, then let it stand him up on the bank.

"That was absolutely _hilarious _Elle." He stated sarcastically, blue eyes unamused. I giggled guiltily.

"Well… technically it _was_…" I caught sight of the water in the creek beginning to swirl agitatedly behind Grey, and quickly shut up.

"Have you seen Asha?" I asked the rest of the group, and they shook their heads.

"Not since she did her ground explosion thing and ran off." Alex commented, and Grey shook his head.

"I never would have expected her to be a child of Hades, I mean, Asha? Death spawn?" I nodded sadly and glanced off into the forest. Narrowing my eyes, I let out a gasp.

"I can hear her!" I exclaimed, turning my head in the direction of the noise. Brushing my hair from my ears, I tried to hone in on the voices, and felt my eyes widen as another voice joined in.

"What is it, Elle?" Questioned Grey, and I hissed a quick reply.

"She's talking to someone… and I-I don't think they're human…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Review, and I still need pairings for Asha and Elle! I have Alex and Grey sorted, but no ideas for the girls! Also, just a warning, I'm altering the storylines a bit for this story. It takes place round about the Son of Neptune, but there is no roman camp, so Jason, Frank and Hazel go to camp Half-blood, and Percy and Jason were never swapped, and the war with Gaea and the giants never happened, nor did the events in any of the HoO books, However, a new enemy will be discovered later on… I hope that this clarified things! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5: We get possessed

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Graystorm11: Thanks! Try not to whack your head too hard!**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks!**

**Brightcloud015: Oh well... weird is good, right? Thanks for the pairings!**

**8Hollysplash8: Thankyou! thanks for the pairings as well!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elle's POV<strong>

Creeping forwards softly, I swept the leaves aside, and gasped. Asha was standing face to face with creepy guy from the dining pavilion, listening intently to whatever he was saying.

"I thought you said he wasn't human?" Hissed Alex through gritted teeth, pushing in beside me. I lowered my head, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"I could have sworn…" I trailed away in shock as a voice drifted through the leaves.

"I know you're in there. Come and join us." Before I could protest, I found my limbs jumping to obey the voice, marching me out into the clearing no matter how hard my brain was screaming about the dangers. Creepy guy was facing his back to me, Alex and Grey, but then he turned around, and I froze. I had seen his eyes at the pavilion, and they were dark, almost unnaturally so, but now they were different. A bright, vivid gold, they almost cast a faint glow, dazzling yet disturbing. I wasn't sure if I preferred the darkness of his eyes before or their new, lurid shade. Creepy guy flashed me and my companions a wide, vicious smile, then turned back to Asha, as solutions raced through my head. One stuck.

Eilodons.

"Hello, friends." I looked back up sharply at the sound of Asha's voice. The tone seemed blank and forced, a robotic, controlled sound, and her deep green eyes were glazed and monotone, the pupils rolled upwards, dull and lifeless. She spoke again, and I shuddered at the sound.

"My brother Nico was just telling me about his plans." She pronounced each word and syllable slowly and precisely, as if she was just learning to speak, and the word 'plans' hung ominously in the night air. Shooting a murderous glance at Eilodon Nico, I took a comforting step towards Asha and spoke in as gentle of a voice as I could.

"Asha, that isn't Nico." The possessed son of Hades stepped forwards, the annoyance in his gaze causing his eyes to gleam intense gold.

"Yes I am. Tell them, sister." I could feel the controlling tone to his voice, alike to the sound of charmspeak, but altogether more deadly. I could feel my body trying to nod in agreement, but I screamed at it internally, forcing the urge back down.

"He is my brother." The monotonous voice of Asha replied, and I took another step forwards, determination set on my face.

"Asha, he is possessed by an Eilodon. He isn't your brother." I thought I saw recognition flicker in the daughter of Hades' gaze, however it was suppressed quickly, and Eilodon Nico stepped forwards, voice dripping with a hypnotising tone.

"Tell her the plans, sister." He urged forcefully, and Asha nodded stiffly.

"We are going to destroy the boundaries. It will be fun." Shock exploded inside of me, and I shouted out, cries of outrage also coming from Alex and Grey.

"No! Asha, you'll kill us all!" Eilodon Nico gave a harsh, cold laugh, and him and Asha spoke in unison, voices blending into one rough, stony tone.

"Try and stop us." The two half-siblings reached around, and drew their weapons, Asha wielding her hooked knife and Eilodon Nico displaying a dark, glinting black sword. I'd like to say that I handled the situation calmly, but if I did, I'd be a terrible liar.

I ran forwards, dodged Asha's blade and slapped Nico in the face. I know. Very strategic. The son of Hades crumpled to the ground, and a thin, barely visible mist trailed from him. I reached out to slash through it with my daggers, but it was too late. I felt a hand grip my arm, and I looked up to see Asha, a manic grin plastered on her face, eyes tinged lurid gold.

"It was never going to be _that_ easy!" she chuckled in a smooth, honey-like tone that was nothing like her real voice.

"We're going to destroy the boundaries. It will be fun." Shivers ran down my spine, and, despite screaming and yelling inside my mind, my body disobeyed my commands, straightened up, and grinned.

"It will be fun." I sobbed inwardly to hear my voice taking on the same robotic tone as Asha's had taken not long before, and tried to snap out of it, but my body had lost connection to my mind, and was under the power of Eilodon Asha. Her next command sent me into imaginary hysterics, but my limbs refused to show it.

"Kill the male demigods." Picking up my two daggers, I began to unwillingly advance on my two friends. I fought desperately against the words, but to no avail. Alex and Grey looked desperately at one another as I studied them with lifeless eyes. Lightning began to crackle at Alex's hands, and Grey looked at it, the signs of a plan hatching in his gaze.

"Do it." He whispered softly. Alex looked startled, and the lightning spluttered out.

"B-but I could kill you!" Grey looked at the ground and muttered something.

"Better than being murdered…" Alex shuddered, visibly afraid, but let electricity crackle to life, leaping between his fingers. He let out a shuddering breath, then forced his hands outwards. Lightning surged through the clearing, and I let out a shocked gasp as pain crackled over me, Asha's hypnotism wearing away just in time to throw my hands out to stop me as the searing pain of the lightning forced my consciousness into submission, and the world faded into darkness…

* * *

><p><em>Ow. <em>That was the first thing I thought as I woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows of a large, airy room.

_Where am I? _That was my second thought, and, upon that, I tried to drag myself into a sitting position, swiping my hair away from my eyes and tucking the loose strands behind my ears. Looking around curiously, I saw Grey lying peacefully in the bed opposite me, and Asha lying in the one next to me. They were both either unconscious or sleeping. Glancing to the other side of me, I saw the bed at the other end of the room unmade, indicating that it was freshly vacated.

"Decided to wake up, finally?" I whipped my head around, hissing lightly to myself as pain stabbed down my neck from the sudden movement. Nico was standing at the foot of the bed I was in, eyes back to unnerving black, a slightly annoyed look on his face. I snorted bad-temperedly, and rolled my eyes.

"Aren't you going to say thankyou?" I questioned, and it was Nico's turn to snort.

"Thank you for what?" I sighed in exasperation.

"De-possessing you?" The dark haired boy folded his arms.

"You slapped me in the face." He stated, giving me a scorning glare.

"So?" I shrugged. "I de-possessed you, didn't I?" Nico made an irritated sound.

"I'm not thanking you for slapping me in the face." He refused stubbornly, and I scowled.

"Fine. You can de-possess yourself next time." Rolling his eyes, the son of Hades stalked away, and I turned back to Asha, smiling as I saw her staring in confusion at the ceiling."

"You okay?" I asked in concern, and she smiled weakly.

"Just a bit sore. Alex zapped us, didn't he?" I nodded, and the black-haired girl rolled her deep green eyes.

"Remind me never to annoy him." I gave a small chuckle of laughter, then shot an irritated glare at the door where Nico had walked out.

"Your brother is seriously annoying." Asha laughed also, and struggled to sit up, propping herself up awkwardly against the pillows.

"Anything is better than him being possessed." I was about to reply, when a loud shout came from one side of the room, and me and Asha looked up in surprise to see Alex running towards us.

"Thank the Gods you're okay!"

**A/N: That was kind of an awful chapter… but never mind! I have Elle's pairing sorted now, but I'm still open to suggestions for Asha! Review, and enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6: I believe I can fly-Literally

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**8Hollysplash8: Thankyou! De-possessing was fun to write! Look to the end of this chapter for an update on Asha's pairing!**

**Graystorm11: Thankyou! Look to the bottom of the chapter for an update on Asha's pairing!**

**Brightcloud0915: I'm afraid I can't tell you ****L… See the bottom of the chapter for info on OC's!**

**Alex's POV**

Charging across the infirmary, I ran up to Elle and bundled her into a crushing hug, before moving onto Asha, then sprung backwards, a grin plastered on my face. The two girls in front of me took a single look at each other, then burst into laughter.

"Was there any reason for you to attempt to strangle us?" Snorted Elle between laughs, clutching her ribs as if it was painful. At that statement, Asha, who had just managed to calm herself down, started giggling again.

"Do I not get a hug?" I spun around to see Grey, sitting up awkwardly, a teasing smirk on his face. Rolling my eyes, I walked over, then, grinning, zapped him lightly on the arm. The son of Poseidon's hand flew to his arm, and he glared at me good-humouredly, then, in vengeance, levitated the contents of the glass by his bed above me, and dropped the water over me. Lightning crackling between my fingers, I prepared to send another spark of electricity towards Grey, but I was interrupted by my name being called from the other side of the infirmary. Turning around, I saw the form of Chiron trotting in through the entrance, the bow slung over his shoulder indicating that he had just been running an archery class. Beside him walked a boy with blonde hair, who I recognised as Jason, remembering talking to him the night before at dinner: he was also a son of Zeus. Smiling warmly at me, Chiron made the purpose of is visit clear.

"Alex, Jason here is going to teach you some skills to help you get control of your powers." Nodding towards Jason, the Centaur smiled again, and turned around, flicking his tail as he walked. A nervous look on my face, I walked over to the other child of Zeus, hands folded nervously behind my back. We walked out of the infirmary, and he seemed to notice my hesitant posture, and chuckled lightly.

"I don't bite you know." He reassured, and I relaxed slightly, letting my hands hand freely by my side. Trees loomed before us as we travelled through the woods, pushing through the trees, until we reached a clearing that I instantly recognised from the girl-shaped marks in the leaf litter and mud as the clearing where Asha, Shadow then, had crash-landed in the tree and tried to deafen us all.

"Right," Jason gazed around the clearing, taking in the height of the branches, and the size of it. "This will do." With that, he gestured to the tree before me.

"Climb to the top." Confused at the other boy's command, I gave him an odd look.

"Why?" Jason rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious.

"Just do it." Shrugging, the request still plaguing my mind with confusion, I walked over to the tree and grasped the lowest branch, shimmying up the trunk, holding the branches tightly; I clambered to the top, staring down at the other child of Zeus, trying to swipe leaves from my eyes.

"What now?" I called down, then froze as Jason shouted up his next command.

"Jump!" My eyes widened, and I clutched the tree trunk tighter, slightly fearful.

"What?! No! I don't want to!" By now, I was beginning to wonder whether Jason was possessed by Eilodon's too, and peered downwards closely at his eyes, but they remained an icy shade of sky-blue as he spoke to me again.

"Trust me! I'll have to push you if you don't jump!" Shrinking away, I pondered the options through in my head. Eventually, I reached the conclusion that, either way, I would end up falling, so, reluctantly, I squeezed my eyes shut, sent a silent plea to whichever god was responsible for not falling to your death, and released my grip on the tree, preparing for a painful impact.

It never came.

Opening one eye hesitantly, I found myself, hanging in the air about a meter from the ground. Straightening up, I blinked disbelievingly as I stayed suspended. Jason stood next to me, a slightly smug look on his face.

"Told you so." He stated, before reaching out and tilting me slightly so I faced upwards at a slight angle.

"Think about carrying yourself upwards." He advised, and, following the instructions, I let out a joyful whoop as I rose upwards, slightly shakily.

"I-I'm flying! I'm actually flying!" I called down, eyes shimmering joyfully; spreading out my arms so my fingers swept the leaves. Willing myself to swoop downwards, I felt the air rush past me, wonderfully refreshing, as I flew down in a smooth arch, curving upwards at the last minute, laughing as my hair ruffled in the breeze, the feeling of spiralling through the air sending my spirits soaring.

"Alex, look out!" I heard Jason's warning too late. There was a crunch as I smashed into the weave of branches sheltering the clearing, plummeting downwards, trying to fly desperately, concentration shattered, only managing short bursts of time airborne, letting out a grunt as I clattered to the ground. There was a smashing sound by my ear, and I only just managed to roll out of the way as my sword speared into the ground next to my ear, dragged loose from its position by my side. There was the sound of splintering metal as the tip shattered, leaving half a sword embedded in the ground, half lying in the dirt beside me. Scrambling to my feet, I rubbed the back of my neck, brushing the leaves from my jeans and arms. Jason smiled.

"Nice crash." He joked, and I gave him a light push, before bending down to scoop up the smashed remains of my sword.

"I'd get it fixed up at the forges." Gesturing to the sword, Jason motioned for me to follow him out of the clearing, reaching in his pocket and tossing me a small cube of food as he saw me limping slightly. Putting it into my mouth, my eyes widened as I tasted it, the mouth-watering meaty taste over too soon in my opinion, but as I swallowed, a warm feeling rippled over my whole body, and the pain in my limbs vanished, flooding into the ground. Seeing my amazed expression, Jason laughed.

"I felt the same way when I first tasted Ambrosia." Trying to savour the last of the taste, I walked in silence beside Jason until we reached the forges, a large building with a chimney pumping smoke into the air, heat radiating from it. The other son of Zeus pointed towards the entrance.

"Just go in and ask for Leo. He'll be glad to fix your sword up if you tell him I sent you." Nodding gratefully, I walked up the steps, flinching away from the warmth of the building, but pushing onwards nether the less. When I emerged into the actual room, the first thing I noticed was fire.

Fire everywhere.

Roaring and jumping and flickering, it raged on all around, hissing and spitting menacingly. Eyes widening, I staggered backwards, darkness creeping into the edge of the vision as memories flooded in, fires raging through a forest, bounding forwards, dodging flaming branches, other people following me, eyes streaming from the smoke, the cry of agony as fire struck one of them, the reek of singed flesh, the sobs of pain, the final, death-defying, heart-stopping plunge through a wall of flame, collapsing in the river, coughing and spluttering, burns crisscrossing my whole body… I let out a shuddering gasp as the scent of smoke flooded me again, along with a splitting pain in the back of my head.

_I'm burning!_ I shrieked to myself, panic sending my hear fluttering wildly. _I'm burning! _Suddenly, a voice shattered through the senseless fear.

"You're not burning! Wake up!" The voice sending some message of sense to the tangled mess of thoughts in my brain, my eyes snapped open to find myself lying sprawled out on the floor of the forges, a crowd of people circling me warily. Only one seemed to have thought of moving closer. A girl with dark brown hair, and eyes of a similar colour. Upon seeing my eyes open, she held out her hand, offering to help me up, speaking as she did so.

"By any chance is collapsing in front of people your typical greeting?"

**A/N: Blegh… That was well and truly awful… Thanks if you are reading this, because it means you managed to stick through my boring filler chapter! Free virtual (friendly) Hellhound puppies for anyone who reviews! ** **Also, I've decided to use an OC to pair Asha up with! If you _PM_ me with your OC, I'll wait to see if anyone else submits theirs, then decide which I find will make the best pairing! Only send OC's by PM, or I won't consider them! **


	7. Chapter 7: Sarcasm and bad shots

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**8Hollysplash8: Thanks! If you check this chapter, you may find a character that seems familiar! ;)**

**ShiningOpal: Thanks! Sorry about not updating often! If you've read 'Thunder rising' the vision might make a bit more sense!**

**Graystorm11: Sorry! I'm normally critical of most things I do. I also say things, then after I've said them I think 'What the Hades did I just say!'! I hope Coal the Hellhound behaves!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks! I'm not good at long chapters!**

**Willowsong35: Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asha's POV<strong>

I let out a frustrated sound as yet another of my arrows spun past the target and struck the tree behind it, clattering to the ground, a fissure fractured along the length of it. Swiping my hair away from my eyes, I glared accusingly at my bow.

"Your fault." I growled at the inanimate piece of wood, before pulling another arrow into place, drawing the string backwards, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"You're doing it wrong." I jumped, startled, and let go of the bowstring, the arrow flying wonkily and swerving upwards in a narrow arch before nose-diving into the ground. Anger bubbling up inside of me, I whirled around to face a boy with caramel coloured hair, who was holding his hands up in a sign of surrender, a lopsided smile upon his face.

"I'd rather you didn't shoot me." He laughed, gesturing towards the bow in my hands. I shot him a signature death-glare and turned away, ignoring him and knocking another arrow into place, determined to hit the target at least once.

"You're doing it wrong." The boy's voice came again, and I looked over my shoulder, eyebrows raised disdainfully at him.

"Oh no, I'm actually _trying_ to hit the tree." I spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm. The boy rolled his eyes and stepped towards me, waiting for me to raise my bow again. The moment I did so, he nudged my feet into a different position, forcing me to turn sideways.

"Try now." He prompted, and I made an irritated sigh in the back of my throat, but obliged, twisting awkwardly and letting the arrow fly. Much to my surprise, it sailed into the target, striking the outer rim. The urge to whoop in triumph almost overcame me, but I attempted to remain controlled, turning around again to see caramel-hair boy, one eyebrow raised in an expression that simply read: '_Told you so.'_. Snorting, I reached out and gave his shoulder a firm shove, laughing as he staggered to the side.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, regaining his balance, and pretending to look stern.

"I'll shoot you, I swear." I laughed.

"What makes you think you'll be able to hit me?" I taunted, folding my arms and rocking back on my heels. Smirking, caramel-hair boy ran his fingers over the bows in the stand, grasped one of them, knocking an arrow into place and shooting in a single fluid motion, the weapon piercing the middle of the target.

"Impressive." I admitted, instantly feeling ashamed of my own awful archery skills.

"Don't get too jealous!" Caramel-hair boy warned jokingly, and I laughed, admittedly having fun.

"I'm Samuel." He greeted, and I snorted.

"_Samuel!?"_ I laughed, and the boy feigned annoyance, a false look of hurt in his eyes.

"You got a problem with my name?" he asked, folding his arms and turning his nose into the air in an exaggerated way.

"Yes," I stated plainly. "I'm going to call you Sam." Samuel snorted.

"Okay, you just succeed in making me sound like some lost puppy you found." Smiling, I rolled my eyes, and pretended to pat his head as if he was a dog. Ducking out of the way, he smirked and jumped to the side.

"Anyway, you're Asha, right?" he asked, and I nodded, feeling slightly insecure at the fact that he knew my name.

"I saw you blow up the ground a few nights ago." I folded my hands behind my back, staring at the ground.

"Oh. That. Sorry." Letting my hair hang over my face, I tried to disguise myself, knotting my fingers together tightly behind my back.

"No, don't be sorry!" Samuel recovered quickly. "It was awesome! You almost dropped Drew into Tartarus! That deserves some credit!" I laughed nervously and tucked a bit of my hair behind my ear to clear it from my face.

"Thanks," I began, looking to the side. "I thought it was a bit… weird." Samuel chuckled.

"Anything that poses a chance to get rid of Drew is awesome." I also laughed.

"Thanks. Anyway, who's your parent?" Samuel instantly looked uncertain, and glanced away, pale blue eyes flickering nervously.

"I-it doesn't matter…" he trailed away, biting his lip, fingers drumming with restless energy against his leg. I shifted my position to look him in the eyes.

"I'm a child of Hades, I'm not one to judge." Samuel sighed.

"Aphrodite." He murmured, in a quiet voice, and a pang of unease instantly sprung to my chest, the memories of Drew's taunting still too fresh.

"See, I told you-" The boy began, but I cut him off, directing my gaze back to meet his.

"As I said, I'm not one to judge." Smiling, Samuel made an amused sound in the back of his throat, and grinned.

"Neither am I, death-breath, neither am I."

* * *

><p>"Your helmet is on crooked." I whirled around to see Samuel, a red-plumed hat tucked under his arm, bow slung over his back, lop-sided smile still upon his face.<p>

"Is this how we're going to meet every time," I questioned "with you pointing out something I'm doing wrong?" Samuel laughed and came up closer to me, straightening my helmet. His hand brushed against my face, and I sprung away to see him, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Gods, I'm so sorry!" he laughed, face practically scarlet. I also let out a nervous chuckle, and shuffled my feet awkwardly.

"Umm… see you in the game…" Walking swiftly away, Samuel stood beside a group of other campers, hands folded nervously behind his back. I spun on my heel to walk away, and let out a squeak as I almost collided with Nico, who was standing only centimetres from my back.

"Gods, Nico! Don't do that!" I exclaimed, scrambling backwards. The boy seemed angry about something, and I followed his line of sight to see him glaring at Samuel's back. If looks could kill, the son of Aphrodite would be on his way to Hades this second.

"If he makes one move-" I cut Nico off, embarrassed.

"Nico! We're just _friends!_" My half-brother snorted and turned away, arms folded.

"You say that now, but-" I interrupted him again and narrowed my eyes.

"_Friends_ Nico! I only met him today!" The other child of Hades seemed about to reply with a sharp retort, but I was save by Chiron, trotting up to the front of the crowd.

"Welcome, campers, to the weekly game of capture the flag!" Cheers rose up into the night air, and I waved my knife into the air joyfully, contributing to the noise.

"On the blue team, we have Poseidon, Athena, Hermes , Zeus and any other campers who wish to join! On the red team, we have Aphrodite, Ares, Hephaestus, Hades and, also, any other campers who wish to join!" More cheers splintered the silence as cabin's corresponding teams were called out, rousing battle cries, especially loud from the Ares campers. Raising a horn to his lips, Chiron blew a long, crooning sound into the forest, and I was swept up as we charged into the forest, the thrill of running and the familiar contracting and releasing of my muscles. Suddenly, bright light flashed before my vision, and I was no longer running through the forest, but down a mountainside, the wind swirling around me, other people running by my side. The light cleared, and I was back in the forest, stooped over, halted in the middle of the trees, Samuel standing over me, concern shining in his eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, and I nodded, straightening up and tightening my grip on my knife.

"I'm okay."

_But am I?_

**A/N: Ugh… I'm sorry if I annoy you by constantly saying this, but this chapter is awful! Also, no more OC's! I decided to use 8Hollysplash8's character, Samuel, as he seemed like an awesome character, and seemed to go nicely with Asha! Thanks for reading, and please review!**

**Storm**


	8. Chapter 8: Nico the Nymph

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**8Hollysplash8: Yep! More Samuel to come in this chapter too!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks!**

**May a Chance: Yeah, you got it right! Percy renamed them because he thought Wind, Thunder, Shadow and River were really weird names!**

**Graystorm11: Thankyou so so so so much! You have no idea how much that comment means to me! Your newest upload isn't rubbish either, so don't say it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Asha's POV<strong>

As soon as we reached the site for the flag, me and Samuel were placed on guard duty. We stood and watched as the flag was driven into the ground in a clearing just north of the creek, then stood and waited as the rest of the team ran to their places, weapons drawn, looks of steely determination set upon their faces.

"What do we do now?" I questioned Samuel, and he replied without turning his head, gaze fixed on the trees at the opposite edge of the clearing.

"We wait. If anyone gets close, we make sure they have some wounds to think about." At the mention of a fight, I clenched my fist tighter around my hooked knife, brushing my hair out of my eyes and focusing my gaze. The conch sounded, and my senses leapt into overload, whole body tense, battle reflexes kicking in even though there was no sign of a fight going on. Me and Samuel stood back to back, the flag between us, the only sound being our breathing and the gentle rustling of the leaves in the night air. Suddenly a twig snapped and I sprang into action, hurling my knife forwards. It plunged into the bushes, where an incredibly startled rabbit ran out, squealing indignantly. Samuel snorted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, _great_ job Asha! You almost impaled a rabbit! How heroic!" I pretended to look hurt and shoved him, walking over to collect my knife from the bushes.

Then a sword fell from the sky.

Literally.

I looked up in surprise to see Alex _flying_ above my head, glancing down at where he had evidently dropped his sword. Next to him, also flying, was a blonde boy with electric blue eyes, who was staring at Alex with an exasperated expression. I stood staring at the two, completely dumbfounded. I mean, come _on_, my friend was literally _flying!_ Not normal! Despite the fact that I was completely confused and slightly freaked out, Samuel only let out an exasperated sigh.

"They try the same thing every time…" He muttered, before whipping out his bow and loading an arrow. Despite his attempts to dodge, Alex found himself with an arrow sticking from his arm. He wavered in the air, but didn't fall, and Samuel loaded another arrow, shooting me a look that simply said _'A little help?'_, and shot again. This time, Alex was prepared, and the projectile slung past him, rocketing off into the darkening sky. I could see that Samuel had Alex sorted, so I ran to intercept the blonde boy, who was making an attempt to snatch the flag from its pole. In a desperate attempt, replaying everything Nico had told me about my powers, I focused on the boy's armour, and made a fist, hand held out in front of me. Surprise lighting in his eyes, I realised that he couldn't move, and focusing my powers into one spot, jerked my hand to one side. The boy was dragged by his armour sideways, and I laughed, pulling my hand in a downwards motion, the other son of Zeus following until he smashed into the ground and lay groaning.

Alex soon followed, struck down by Samuel's arrows, and I went over to the son of Aphrodite, giving him a high-five, laughing. Samuel looked in surprise at the blonde kid.

"How did you…?" I focused my power onto the tip of one of Samuel's arrows and plucked it from his quiver, leaving it levitating in front of his face. He plucked it from the air and grinned wildly.

"That is freaking awesome." He laughed, before whirling around, focus snapping back into his features. He stared, eyes narrowed, at the trees, and raised his bow, obviously anticipating something. Taking it as a signal, I lowered my body posture, tensing my limbs, knife gripped tightly in my hand. There was silence.

Then it came. A battle cry split the darkness and a flood of campers in blue-plumed helmets stampeded into the clearing, swords and spears glinting in the moonlight. Me and Samuel took one look at each other and, like the _completely_ logical people we were, charged them head on. It was obvious that we were outnumbered- there were two of us against about ten of them, but my battle reflexes kicked in, and I plunged into the crowd, knife flashing through the air as I hacked away any camper who tried to make a move on the flag. There was no sign of Samuel, but soon, a hail of arrows rained down from the trees, and I saw the son of Aphrodite perched in the branches of a sturdy oak, practically sniping at the onslaught of blue-team campers, some of his arrows sending an explosive tremor rippling along the ground. Distracted, despite in being for only a few seconds, I felt pain lance across my cheek, and I whirled around to see a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, an Athena camper most likely, sword clutched in her hand. A drop of blood slithered down my cheek, and something snapped inside me.

Letting out a battle cry of my own, I focused my centre of power on the Athena girl's bronze breastplate, jerking her to the side as if she were a puppet. Lashing out with my knife, my vision seemed to blur and instinct took over. I slammed the butt of the knife into a camper's chest, and they fell to the ground, where I slammed my foot into their ribs, before moving onto the next camper, who, catching me off guard, deftly flicked my knife from my hand. It spiralled away from me and clattered to the ground a few feet away, out of reach. I glared at them, and something inside of me took over. Compelled by some strange instinct, I reached out, fingers stiffened, and swung forwards, scratching the camper across the cheek with my fingernails.

Their hand flew to the injury and, a look of resentment and concern in their eyes; they turned and ran, abandoning the fight. Panic took over me, and the ground beneath my feet began to shake, cracks splintering along the earth. I tried to force the fluttering beat of my heart back to normal, but the ground gave a low groaning sound, and heaved apart, causing the remaining campers to scatter as skeletons, armoured and clutching swords and shields, hauled themselves from the earth. Eyes wide, I glanced up at Samuel, who was staring in shock as the animated corpses marched forwards, brandishing their weapons. They slashed at the remnants of the blue team, empty eyes staring ahead, bones twitching in jerky movements as they walked. Blinking away the surprise, I called out to them.

"Enough!" Turning around, painfully slow, I thought that the living skeletons would attack me too, but they merely dropped back into the crevice from which they came from, the ground heaving back together and sealing shut, leaving a faint grey scar slicing in a crooked fashion through the ground. I was about to return to the fight, but the conch echoed through the trees. I whirled around to see the red flag still in its place, and a flutter of relief passed through me.

"The Red team has won!"

* * *

><p>"Well done, Asha!" I turned around and smiled to see Elle walking over to me, a grin on her face. I ducked my head, embarrassed, and smiled.<p>

"Thanks." The daughter of Hermes nodded, then winced as if something was bothering her. I looked down at her arm to see a gash sliced along almost the whole length of its upper half. The edges were tinged black, and it was bleeding heavily, but, as she saw me looking at it, her hand flew to cover it, her eyes flickering from side to side apprehensively.

"Haven't you had ambrosia for that?" I questioned, concern in my voice. Elle nodded, but laughed slightly.

"It didn't work." I narrowed my eyes in confusion.

"Why not?" I asked, and the daughter of Hermes gave a non-descriptive shrug.

"Weird sword?" she guessed, rolling her eyes. "It was your brother's stupid fault." At the mention of Nico, I narrowed my eyes, confused.

"He stabbed me." Explained Elle, as if it was no big deal. After saying that, she narrowed her eyes too, as if a thought was crossing her mind.

"Is Nico a nymph?" I looked at Elle as if she was crazy, then the image of the other child of Hades wearing a dress made of leaves passed my mind, and I couldn't help but snort with laughter.

"No!" I replied, trying to overcome the fit of giggling that had set in. "What gave you that idea?!" Elle shrugged again.

"He walked out of a tree, stabbed me in the arm, muttered something about me slapping him, then walked back into the tree. Nymphs turn into trees, so I just thought…" She trailed away and slammed the palm of her hand into her forehead.

"Oh gods that was not a good image!" she snorted, and I looked at her sympathetically.

"Nico in a dress?" I suggested, and she nodded, sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Don't tell him I said that!"

**A/N: I'm going to leave quickly before I can say that this chapter is you-know-what! *Runs out of door* (By the way, free massive chew toys for your Hellhound puppy if you review!)**

**Storm signing out!**


	9. Chapter 9: Griffon to the face

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing! **

**Snowfeather4876: Sorry! I just have a habit of doing that… Sure, I'll give them to her when I next see her!**

**8Hollysplash8: Thanks! I just had to put some warrior instinct in there somewhere! I know, it would just be _lovely._**

**Brightcloud0915: really? Cool!**

**Sparkypony9: Thanks! And sure! *hands over Pegasus***

**Graystorm11: *Hands over soap* good luck at getting the image out of your head! Thanks!**

**We Are Nerds United: *Holds up hands in surrender* consider me warned! (don't worry, he's my brother, he has permission to threaten me!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Grey's POV<strong>

The day was going great until a griffon sat on my face. Well, it was technically my fault, but still. It was quite uncomfortable. I had just about recovered from being thrown up a tree during capture the flag (don't ask), and was planning to spend the rest of the day just lazing around in the Poseidon cabin, enjoying the sound of the running water echoing through the walls, but Percy had other ideas.

"Training. You need to work on your powers." I groaned at my half-brother's words, and flopped backwards on the bed, skilfully smashing my head off the wall as I did so. Muttering angrily under my breath, I clamped my hand over the back of my skull and jumped to my feet, following Percy out of the door, squinting against the harsh sunlight.

"Do we have to?" I whined, not caring that I sounded immature. "I can't be bothered." Percy only looked over his shoulder and shot me a look that was filled with an annoying sense of cheeriness and optimism.

"It'll be fun!" he laughed, before turning back and continuing to walk. Unconvinced, I followed him, kicking rocks and twigs away bad temperedly. We reached a clearing by the creek in the woods, and the other son of Poseidon stopped abruptly, holding out his hands to indicate the creek; a thin ribbon of water, snaking off into the trees, splashing lightly.

"This is where you crash landed." I scowled at Percy as he brought the subject up, irritated by the mocking tone to his voice.

"Oh, very funny." I rolled my eyes, and turned away, waiting for something interesting to happen. I had only moved for a second when something cold and wet crashed down on my back. A gasp of shock escaped me as the icy water slithered down my back, and I whirled around to see Percy, practically rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Your face!" he spluttered, and the anger rose up inside of me, the creek beginning to churn and bubble in front of me. Feeling an element of control over the water, I instinctively jerked my hands upwards, and the creek exploded.

Water rushed up from the banks, slamming back down, spray launched into the air, the ground reduced to mud, and I stood in the centre of it all, power coursing through my veins, the heartbeat of the water pounding inside of me, eyes flashing with steely anger. Percy looked at me with a wide-eyed expression of shock, then whistled; impressed.

"Well, I see there's not much work we have to do." Aiming to take a step forwards, I felt spots dance before my eyes, and my legs crumpled. Percy lunging forwards to catch me, but missed, and I slammed _ever_ so gracefully, face first into the mud.

Lovely.

I lay there for who knows how long. My brain decided it didn't want to function, and shut itself down, so I just sat, sprawled out unceremoniously on the floor, until a hand grasped my arm and hauled me into the air. Vision swimming in and out of focus, I gazed around groggily as the figure before me thrust something into my hand and motioned for me to eat. Not in any state to complain, I swallowed the cube of whatever-it-was and the world snapped back into focus so violently that I slipped back and smashed my head off the ground again. Then the griffon decided to make its grand entrance.

Percy offered me his hand from where he was crouched beside me, and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by an ear-splitting shriek, as a darkened silhouette plunged down from the sky, the branches were whipped into a frenzy by its furiously beating wings, and its talons glinted in the sunlight. It was beautiful, until Percy yelled at me that it was going to kill me.

The threat of imminent death does tend to make you run fast, and this was no exception. Scrambling wildly to my feet, I stumbled into a sprint, lurching forwards, almost tripping as the griffon, screeching and thrashing, swooped down, smashed into the ground and launched into flight again, wings slicing wildly at the air. Heart pounding, I did the only sensible thing. Screamed, ran, and crashed into a tree. I only managed to get a few meters ahead of the half eagle half lion before the urge to look back took over. Casting a glance over my shoulder, I saw the viciously hooked beak snap shut directly before my eyes, and, distracted, tripped over my own feet and was launched forwards, skidding into a tree and crashing into the ground. The griffon, eyes steely with hatred, saw my fall and screeched triumphantly; padding over to me, claws slicing grooves into the earth as it walked, and fear rose up inside of my, my heart pounding in my chest, the beat drowning out everything else. I was painfully aware of the fact that I had left my sword in the cabin, and cursed under my breath as the creature leant over me and shrieked.

"N-nice bird…" I stammered, holding up my hands in surrender. "Nice, murderous, evil bird…" The griffon made a sound that could almost have been a laugh, and pounced. I expected to be griffon food right that second, but, as it leapt, pain exploded in its eyes, and it crumpled to the ground, crashing down right on top of me. I was swallowed in a mass of feathers, spluttering and flailing wildly with my hands, trying to push the creature off me. It was still screeching and writhing around, which didn't help, but, suddenly, there was a shout from somewhere above me, and the weight disappeared as the creature exploded into dust, showering me in what looked like golden confetti. Spitting the monster dust out of my mouth and plucking a feather out of my hair, I looked over to see Percy, a look of concern in his eyes as he stared down at the dust as it was dragged away by the wind.

"I-I don't understand…" the shock was evident in his voice as he nudged the dust with his foot. "How did it…" Shaking his head, he made a strange motion with his sword, and it folded in on itself, contracting and shrinking until a pen sat in his hand."

"What's wrong?" It felt strange; the fact that I had to ask that. For one thing, Percy was _older_ than me, and another, I was the one who had just been smothered by a griffon. But the other son of Poseidon turned his sea-green gaze on me, and swallowed hard.

"Monsters aren't meant to get past the boundaries." From the tone to his voice, I could tell that this was serious, and glanced around, nervous, senses hyperaware.

"If things like this keep happening; someone's going to get killed."

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter, even though it's really short and completely aw- *slapped in the face* Anyway, review!**

**Storm**


	10. Chapter 10: Stone, Stone, Grass

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks!**

**8Hollysplash8: Grey's POV is really fun to write! I think my friends probably feel the same way! I'm always using weird long words, and they're just like 'Did you eat a Dictionary?!' **

**Graystorm11: Don't worry; I am! I have face-desked many times over my characters! Thanks!**

**Moon Of Dark Night: Thankyou! There will be some more to do with warriors later on, but I can't give out spoilers!**

**Gracecat: Thankyou! I'm not really good enough for professional writing though!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elle's POV<strong>

Well life is embarrassing. If you thought being stabbed in the arm by a tree and then asking your best friend if their brother is a nymph as embarrassing, try being marched across the middle of Camp Half-Blood by two severely annoyed Stoll brothers. _That_ is embarrassing.

Let's just say they were less than pleased when I walked back into the cabin the previous night with my arm sliced open and dripping blood everywhere. Like, "How dare that child of Hades scum do that" less than pleased. So the next morning, they practically dragged me out of bed, then, ignoring my protests, half walked half dragged me across camp, a look of overprotective fury in their gazes.

"Can I just go back to bed?" The complaint caused both Travis and Connor to snap their heads around, and the twins spoke in synchrony, voices filled with scolding.

"No." Letting out an irritated whine, I flopped backwards, no longer caring whether anyone thought I was completely insane. The Stoll brothers marched me all the way up to the Hecate cabin, a looming structure that emitted an aura of power and mystery that was both intriguing, dragging me in with invisible claws, and foreboding, warning me away. Seeing me flinch backwards from the cabin, Travis and Connor flashed me a reassuring smile, although their eyes were filled with mocking. Twitching my nose in annoyance, I waited as the sons of Hermes knocked loudly on the door, the sound resonating in deep echoes. There was no answer, but the twins waited patiently, whispering in quiet conversation.

"When they come in, I want you to use a binding charm on their legs, got it?" eyes widening, I tilted my head towards the cabin as a faint voice drifted out. Waving my hand in a silencing motion, I strained forwards, seeking more traces of sound.

"…Then you make them dance." The finality of the tone to the sentence I heard suggested that they were about to carry out their plan, and whatever it was, it seemed to be aimed at me, Travis and Connor.

"Guys!" I whispered urgently, and the brown-haired boys looked over their shoulder at the door and leant over.

"What?"

"They're planning to put some sort of curse on us when we get into the door. I heard them." Looking at one another, I could tell that the Stoll's were surprized. "Y-you couldn't hear them too?" as they shook their heads, I cursed inwardly. _Another way to be weird… way to go Elle… _Hearing a louder voice from behind me, I whirled around, a grin forming onto my face as the door creaked open, and I switched into hyper-speed, lurching forwards, everything slowing around me, a feeling of being alive spreading over me as I raced forwards, feeling the air rush past my face as I ran towards the camper at the centre of the cabin, who was obviously the head councillor, and reached out with a hand, prepared to take her down.

Then the world seemed to move.

Everything around me shifted, the colours melting down and merging back together until I was standing on a barren moorland, knife in my hand, a rabbit charging out before me, kicking up dust and grass into the air. The first thought that snapped into my mind: Prey. Breaking into a sprint, I hurled myself forwards, and, as the time felt right, let the knife spin from my hand and sail in a spiralling arch, the blade reflecting the sunlight as it spun, skimming past the rabbit's head and burying itself in the ground.

"What the Hades are you doing!" the call dragged me back into reality, and I saw the Moorland collapse around me, melting back into the walls and darkness of the Hecate cabin. Gaze snapping back into focus, I saw the Head councillor, pressed up against the wall, my dagger embedded only centimetres from her head, a wild look of fear in her eyes. My remaining dagger was still clutched in my hand, raised in anger. Stepping backwards, I coughed awkwardly and sheathed my dagger, diverting my gaze towards the ground as the Hecate camper detached herself from the wall and walked over to Travis and Connor, who looked away apologetically.

"Lou, I honestly don't know what came over her…" I half expected the camper to reply scathingly, but instead, she nodded, a look of acceptance in her vivid green eyes.

"I could see that she wasn't exactly conscious of what she was doing," the dark-haired girl turned back to me, her eyes unsettling. "What exactly _were_ you seeing?" embarrassment rose up inside of me, and I cast my gaze to the side.

"I-I was chasing a rabbit…" A flush of colour rose to my face as laughs erupted around the cabin, the children of Hecate looking towards me in amusement. Lou laughed and tried to catch my gaze, her eyes almost hypnotizing.

"You must really hate rabbits." She commented, before turning back to the Stolls in curiosity. "Was there something you wanted?" Travis nodded towards me, gesturing to the gash down my arm.

"We were wondering if you could help us cast a spell; a curse of some sorts." The mention of magic sent a ripple of excited conversation sweeping over the campers , and Lou smiled eagerly.

"Who do you want to curse?"

* * *

><p>The magic worked like a dream.<p>

We managed to creep up on the unsuspecting Nico Di Angelo, Throw some magic stuff in his face, then ran. He was clearly less than pleased, as, during lunch, he stalked over to my, fury lit in his eyes, hands clenched into fists by his side, followed by a long, running commentary of what he was standing on. I knew he was coming, because all I heard was _'stone, stone, stone, stone ,pizza, stone, stone_' Echoing out over the pavilion, and the crazy laughing of most of the campers. Stifling a giggle of my own, I looked questioningly towards the son of Hades, and flashed him a crooked grin.

"Oh, hi! Did you want something?" I tried to force as much innocence as I could into my voice, then smirked inwardly as I saw the fury in his gaze.

"Yes, I do want something. I want you to take this stupid curse off me now!" as if to prove a point, a loud, heavily accented, bodiless voice proclaimed simply: _Stone._ Forcing down my laughter, I leant casually backwards against the table, and examined my nails pointedly, speaking without meeting his eyes.

"Sorry, no can do!" Looking up, I met the obsidian darkness of his eyes, and smirked. "Although if you try levitating, it may shut up." Nico seemed to shake with anger, and opened his mouth to speak, but, enjoyment bubbling up inside me, I cut him off by adding in a contemplating tone, "Oh, wait a second…" I sat, waiting for a second, gaze cast towards the sky in a thoughtful expression, then directed my line of sight back to Nico's. "You aren't _powerful_ enough to do that." A whistle sounded from behind me, and a ripple of conversation, low and hushed, swept the pavilion, and I ignored the fact that everyone was watching, speaking again, a bored intonation to my speech.

"Are you _still_ here?" I questioned. "Seriously, you're going to give me cataracts from all the darkness around you." I could see the flicker of desperation in the son of Hades' eyes as he searched for a suitable comeback, but he seemed devoid of all sarcasm, and drew his sword, pointing it in my face. Leaning back, I raised one eyebrow.

_Is that the best you can come up with?_

"Shut up, or I'll impale you." He hissed, and, forcing down the fear that had started to build up from the intensity of the rage in Nico's eyes, and I leaned in, pushing the blade away from me.

"I'd like to see you try." Snatching his sword back, Nico narrowed his eyes in a death glare and whirled around, stalking away, the shadows around him seeming to lean inwards, attracted to his anger.

The exit would have been dramatic if not for the constant '_Stone, Stone, Stone, Grass, Grass, Flower.'_ Following him. Turning back to my lunch, I shot a glare at the campers, who were watching me with the typical '_wow, you're insane' _look.

"What?!" I will admit that I put a _bit_ too much venom into the word, and ended up sending everyone within a metre radius of me shuffling out of arms reach. Rolling my, eyes, I went back to my food, shooting a glance over to where the shadows were just falling back into place from Nico's not-so-dramatic exit, and whispered silently inside of my head.

_And the war begins, Death Breath._

**A/N: Did you like this chapter? The idea for the 'Stone, Stone, Stone' thing was from my brother, Storm-eyes-Penguin, and I kind of imagined it as the google translate voice! I don't know about anywhere else, but in the UK anyway it has this really annoying, computer made voice, and it's just… blegh! Anyway, review!**

**Storm**


	11. Chapter 11: Get out of my room!

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**8Hollysplash8: I know! That is a bit what I'm like if I can't think of a good come back! **

**Death and Toaster: I wonder... XD and shh... spoilers! NH was good though!**

**Brightcloud0915: Thanks!**

**Graystorm11: Haha! I was kind of proud of that chapter, so I didn't criticize it... I'm afraid I can't say the same for this one...**

**The last warrior: bhbhswouub4g02ub to you to! XD**

**ShiningOpal: Dat rabbit XD Because there was pizza on the floor! And because I was really, really bored!**

**XxAquastormxX: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thanks! Oh, cool!**

**Holy Olympus... that was a LOT of reviews!**

**Asha's POV (yeah... again...)**

I had a pretty weird dream that night. At first, there was nothing but darkness. On a normal occasion, darkness wouldn't have fazed me, but now, it wasn't _just_ darkness; it was thick and moving, twisting around me, a physical presence, something cold, something _alive. _The darkness wrapped itself around me, a suffocating shroud of nothingness, extinguishing all light, draining all the hope from my body, leaving me standing, barely aware of my own conscience, clawing everything out of me, leaving a hollow shell of fear. Drawing my arms close to my body in an attempt to shield myself, I found my limbs shaking, trembling spasms rippling over me. Then the eyes appeared.

They loomed up from the darkness, red embers shining through, shattering the abyss, the harsh light blinding me, the scarlet haze falling around me, illuminating my body and causing me to flinch away, the light clawing and biting, vicious animals writhing all over me. Despite the pain of facing the eyes, I found myself unable to move, frozen to the ground, forced to stand against the light, shivering and broken, breath rasping in my throat as a snarl, low, vicious and painfully familiar, rumbled through the darkness and slammed into me, kindling a spark of recognition deep inside of me, the flames racing through me as it spoke, rising higher and higher.

"We're coming, Shadowstar."

"Asha?" Eyes snapping open, the haunting remnants of the dream still lingering in my mind, I bolted upright, breathing heavy, panic coursing through me. Raising a hand to push my hair from my eyes, I sat staring wide eyed at the covers of my bed, heart racing, trying to force my breathing back to a normal pace, hands shaking in clenched fists by my sides.

"Are you okay?" Snapping my head around, I let out a shocked exclamation at the sight of Samuel, standing in full swordfighting gear at the side of my bed, a look of concern in his eyes.

"Get out!" Fear of the nightmare replaced by embarrassment at the prospect of Samuel being there whilst I was asleep, I jerked my hand up instinctually, latching my focus onto his armour and pushing outwards, forcing him backwards before slamming the door to the Hades cabin in his face. Letting out a relieved breath, I let my body go limp and flopped back onto my bed, letting my eyes flutter closed for a few blissful moments before swinging my legs over the edge and snatching up some clothes, finding my pyjamas, which, in my mind, were verging on indecent, another source for embarrassment. Once I decided that I looked vaguely presentable, I made my way over to the door and swung it open, an unimpressed look upon my face, to see Samuel standing outside, arms folded, an equally annoyed air about him.

"What did you want?" My voice sounded more blunt than I had expected it to, and I flinched, clenching my hands nervously by my sides, but Samuel merely laughed and fixed me with his pale blue eyes.

"_I_ didn't want you for anything. You're late for swordfighting practice." Biting back an angry curse, I whirled around on my heel and motioned towards the door, closing my eyes and motioning with my hand, feeling a tug deep within me and staggering slightly as my knife flew from out of the door and into my hand, skimming past Samuel's head, narrowly missing him as it spun through the air.

"Please, I'd kind of like to keep my head." Straightening up from where he had ducked to avoid the knife, the son of Aphrodite laughed in a scared manner and straightened his armour, flicking his gaze back up to meet mine. "That's the second time you've almost murdered me this morning."

"I threw you out of the door. I don't think that quite counts as an act of extreme risk." Rolling my eyes at Samuel, I tossed my knife into the air, watching as the blade caught the sunlight, a brief flash exploding into the air before it fell back into my hand. "Anyway, you walked into my cabin when I was wearing my pyjamas! What else was I meant to do?" Flashing me a lopsided grin, Samuel let out a quiet laugh.

"It was just shorts and a T-shirt! Trust me, I've seen worse in the Aphrodite cabin!" Shifting uncomfortably, I cast my gaze away and let it fall upon the ground, hands clenching tightly around my knife.

"Yeah, well I'm no child of Aphrodite." Silence fell around the air as I spoke, and I pulled my arms around me protectively, feeling as if a cold breeze had swept over me.

"I'm glad you're not..." Looking up, I let my gaze move over to look at Samuel, who stood, a distant look in his eyes.

"What did you say?" Surprise lighting in his blue eyes, the child of Aphrodite swivelled around to look at me, then shook his head dismissively.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." Smirking in a suspicious manner, I turned away from Samuel and walked in what I thought was the direction of the swordfighting arena, casting a glance over my shoulder to see him, grinning in an amused manner.

"You're going the wrong way." sighing over-dramatically, I threw my head backwards and walked over to Samuel, crossing my arms, annoyed.

"Fine." Throwing the other demigod a scornful, independent look, I stalked past him in the opposite direction, head high in the air, feigning arrogance.

"Wrong way again!" Speaking in an almost sing-song voice, Samuel ran up beside me, and darted in front of me, smirking lopsidedly. "To be perfectly honest, I think it would be better if I walked you to the arena, like a _proper_ gentleman." upon those words, he stooped over into a bow, his caramel hair falling into his face before he tilted his head to look at me hopefully. A snort of laughter escaping me, I glanced down at the son of Aphrodite and smirked in amusement.

"I'd only believe that you're a gentleman if Zeus himself came down from Olympus and declared it." A look of false hurt sprung to Samuel's face, and he straightened up awkwardly, swiping his hair from his face.

"You overlook my natural charm!" He exclaimed, and I walked away, casting a glance over my shoulder teasingly.

"If you have 'natural charm', then I'm best friends with Drew." Jogging to catch up with me, Samuel placed a hand over his heart, the mock hurt expression still upon his face.

"Harsh!" he laughed, before gesturing with his sword, inclining his head in the direction he was pointing in. "The arena's just that way." He informed, then extended his arm to the side, a teasing intonation creeping into his voice. "Still determined to decline my offer?" Flailing out with my arm, I slapped his hand away good-humouredly, and made my way to the arena, arms swinging by my sides.

"I can walk perfectly fine by myself!" I laughed, then swivelled my head around as a voice called towards me, grinning to see Elle, racing across from her cabin, waving her hand in the air.

"Hey, Asha!" Her form flickering briefly, I jumped in shock as the child of Hermes darted in beside me, shaking her hair back into place carelessly as she pulled out of her hyperspeed thing. "Swordfighting?" she questioned, and I nodded, tossing my knife into the air and catching it again, letting the blade levitate above my palm for a second then dropping it back down.

"Nice trick." A distant look seemed to spring into Elle's eyes as she spoke, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared, the child of Hermes bending over to pull up one of her socks, drawing my attention to the fact that she was wearing one spotty, one stripy. Blinking to dismiss it, I turned back towards Elle, but looked over in surprise as what appeared to be a skeleton strolled casually out of the ground wandered up behind her, pushed her over then sunk back into the ground again. Blinking in confusion, I cast a glance over at Samuel, who shrugged, just as clueless as me, then bent over, offering my hand to help pick Elle up, giving her a '_what the freaking Hades is going on'_ look. Rolling her eyes, the child of Hermes scrambled to her feet, and fixed me with a look that was half amusement, half exasperation.

"I forgot to mention; your brother wants to kill me."

**A/N: Okay, I'm really happy with the nightmare part of this chapter, but the rest of it... not so much. I forgot to save the last part too, so it got freaking deleted and I had to write it all over again... grr... **


	12. Chapter 12: Clockwork Zombie

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Izanuma-Chan: Oh, You changed your username! Nice! Thankyou! Yep, more of weird skeleton to come!**

**Graystorm11: Thanks! That was what I was aiming for with Samuel :)**

**Brightcloud0915: Thankyou!**

**Jin: Uh... Okaaay?**

**Stream That Flows Around Rock: Thanks! Don't worry, there will be some more mention of warrior cats in this- It might be in a little while, but some familiar faces will definitely appear later!**

**MMA2703: Oh, Thanks! I was just going off what Fanfiction tried to correct it to...**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

I woke up on the ceiling. I will give you a single warning- it isn't fun. So, if you ever find out you have the surprisingly useless ability to fly, don't sit on the roof when you're tired. It will most likely result in you falling asleep whilst levitating. What was even worse, was that I had managed to sleep-fly all night, but then the moment I opened my eyes, I fell off the ceiling. Onto the ground. Hard. Then Jason, being the sympathetic half-brother he is, sat up in his bed, saw me lying sprawled out and groaning on the floor, and laughed his face off. Thanks. Struggling upwards and slamming my hand into my forehead, I flopped against the wall of the cabin as the angry, lightning-wielding Zeus statue did backflips in front of my eyes. Letting out a groan, I shoved away from the wall and scowled at Jason, who was practically crying with laughter, arms hugging his sides.

"You were- pffft! That was amazing!" The other son of Zeus spluttered, and I folded my arms, wincing as I bent my elbow, wrinkling my nose up in disdain at the floor.

"Hilarious." Voice dripping with sarcasm, I looked down, realising that I had also managed to fall asleep in my clothes. Great. Sighing a curse to whichever God was responsible for gravity, I snatched my trainers off the floor and tugged them onto my feet, grabbing my sword before marching out of the door to escape the sound of Jason's giggling, shaking my head to stop the world from lurching to the side. The dizziness, remaining, I reached up and slapped myself in the forehead. Bad idea.

"Ow!" Hissing through gritted teeth, I shook my head furiously and stalked over to the dining pavilion, my stomach growling for food, head throbbing, partially from high-speed contact with the floor, partially from a really stupidly placed face-palm. Trudging into the pavilion, I subconsciously dumped some cereals into a bowl and sat down heavily at the Zeus table, staring at the food before snatching up a spoon and preparing to eat.

"You might want to make your sacrifice, you know." Looking up sharply, I caught sight of a girl with chocolate brown hair, scooped back in a messy ponytail, a streak of what appeared to be oil smeared down the side of her face, an amused look on her face.

"Hi Nyssa." I yawned, before heaving myself to my feet and shuffling over to the campfire, which blazed quietly in the corner of the pavilion, an ember leaping from its flames every few seconds, burning lowly in the morning light, casting flickering shadows over the ground. Wincing, I walked stiffly over to the fire, the heat washing over me, feeling as if my skin was scorching to nothing, tossing a part of my breakfast carelessly into the blaze and shuffling away, breath fast in my throat. Blinking heavily I watched as Nyssa dropped a slice of bacon into the fire, then made my way over to my table again, turning around in surprise to see the daughter of Hephaestus sit down heavily next to me. The chocolate-haired demigod had talked to me a few times since I had dropped unconscious at her feet in the middle of the forges, but it was still a bit unexpected, however that was probably partially due to the fact I had smashed my skull off the floor of the Zeus cabin only minutes before.

"You look like a zombie." Nyssa rolled her eyes at me, and I froze, three of what was obviously the most stupid words I had ever said in my life flopping out of my mouth.

"What's a Zombie?" Cue hysterical laughter and weird looks from any campers in earshot. Nyssa shot me a dirty look, and folded her arms, trying to stifle her laughter.

"You uncultured Telchine!" She laughed, poking me. Seeing my continued bemused expression, the daughter of Hephaestus rolled her eyes. "Weird undead things that rise from the grave and eat people's faces." Gaze darting from side to side, I let out a sigh and turned back to my cereal and shovelling it into my mouth, eager to get away from people who found dead things funny. Rising to my feet, I sidestepped out of the way of the bench that lined the Zeus table, almost falling on my face for the second time that day, and looked around for somewhere to go.

"Come on. As a punishment for committing the crime of not knowing what a Zombie is, I hereby condemn you to spending the day with me in the forges." I turned around as Nyssa's voice sounded unsettlingly close to my ear, and flailed outwards wildly, almost smacking her in the face.

"Please. Don't sneak up on me. I'll end up zapping you." As if to make a point, a spark of electricity sparked from my fingers and snapped in the air, a tiny little thread of static. Shrugging, Nyssa, walked forwards, jabbing a finger towards the forges.

"You still have to come with me." Letting out an annoyed groan, I muttered mutinously under my breath as Nyssa dragged me over to the building, smoke already curling from its many chimneys, a shudder washing over me as I imagined the warmth of the fire, licking out and torching me alive, the blaze creeping up slowly, agony washing over my entire body...

"Please, if you're going to pass out, do it in the other direction." Nyssa's voice snapped me out of the daze I had fallen into, and I hugged my arms close to my body, forcing away a shudder before stepping up to the forges door, watching as the daughter of Hephaestus shouldered in, motioning with her head before crossing over to a cluttered workbench and grabbing a metal gear, twisting it in her fingers so that it caught the light of the fires before lunging over the bench to grab a tiny screwdriver. Looking up from her splayed out position on the bench, Nyssa rolled her eyes at me and jerked her head towards the bench.

"Don't just stand there! Come on!" casting a final, regretful look at the fire, I inhaled in a deep breath and shuffled forwards swiftly, eyes clamped shut, hands clenched into fists by my sides, walking with about the fluidity of a plank of wood. Then, the gods had the absolute courtesy to make me feel infinitely more awkward, and I smashed face-first into Nyssa. Not fun.

Feeling sudden contact with something, my eyes instinctively flew open to find Nyssa's face at uncomfortably close proximity to mine, eyes wide with shock. Letting out a quite frankly _ridiculous_ squealing noise, I staggered backwards and promptly fell flat on the floor. Face flushed with embarrassment, the Daughter of Hephaestus leant over and offered me her hand, evidently trying to avoid the intense gazes of the other campers in the forges, who had begun to whisper furiously amongst themselves.

"Erm... sorry..." I sighed, scrambling to my feet and letting my gaze flicker around awkwardly, hands clenched by my sides, internally dying of embarrassment. Letting out a nervous laugh, Nyssa shrugged and turned back to the workbench.

"Hey, we all do awkward stuff." Then, she fell silent, a look of calm focus on her face, her hands flying around the workbench, throwing fragments of metal, bolts and some stuff I didn't even know the name of together, the metallic clicks combining with the prominent crackle of the fires to create an almost industrial environment, the chaotic atmosphere surprisingly calming. Leaning back against the workbench, I scooped up a screwdriver, then yelped in surprise as the end flew off harpoon-like, dropping it in shock, then turning to face Nyssa, who laughed and spoke without looking up from whatever she was making.

"I wouldn't touch the screwdrivers with the yellow handles. Trust me, some of that stuff belongs in a government base." Then, a grin spreading over her face, the daughter of Hephaestus whirled around, a tiny metal object clasped in her hands, holding it out for me to look at. "Tada!" Tilting my head to one side, I reached out a finger and poked it, jumping back a little as a jolt of electricity passed between my hand and the metal.

"What is it?" Rolling her eyes, the other demigod settled the thing down on the table, and flicked a switch on its side. On signal, the metal thing, a clockwork, humanoid shape, began to shuffle around the table, arms extended in front of it. A wicked grin on her face, Nyssa flicked the thing experimentally, then turned back to me, clearly finding something ridiculously amusing.

"It's a clockwork Zombie!"

**A/N: Well, if you're reading the authors note, I commend you for sticking through this painfully boring chapter! Yep. If you want a definition of filler chapter, this is one of them. Yay. **

**Storm**


	13. Chapter 13: Hello, I'm Paul

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Deathtoaster: Yes, I did put it in! Yum!**

**Yulissab432: Thankyou! I'm glad you liked this!**

**Guest: I'm aware of that- I just felt that if would be best if Skyclan remained separate for this story. Maybe Skystar ended up in camp Jupiter?**

**Izanuma-Chan: Thankyou so much!**

**ClawfulGood: Thanks! Elle is probably one of my favourite characters to write about! I was considering Leo as a possible pairing, but I already have someone lined up! Sorry!**

* * *

><p><strong>Elle's POV<strong>

I woke up to find a skeleton in my face. It was practically sitting on me, face stuck close up to mine, empty eye sockets staring down at me, a weird toothy grin upon its face- Wait, can skeletons even grin? Anyway, It's fairly safe to say that it was pretty freaking creepy. One minute, I'm dreaming of pulling an awesome prank on the Aphrodite cabin, the next, there's a heap of old bones sitting on me. What an _amazing_ wakeup call. I think the rest of the cabin also got an unwanted alarm, as I doubt that I've ever screamed so hard in my life. Not that my memory stretched further than a week and a bit ago, but _still._ Step one of skeleton-banishment plans, scream loud enough to wake Zeus up in Olympus. Step two, Get slapped in the face. Getting slapped by a skeleton really wasn't very high up on my to-do list, but it happened anyway, and it hurt like Hades, the bones stuck into my face, and I speed-travelled over to the other side of the room, snatched up a random shoe and lobbed it at the skeleton's head. It just stood there, dazed, while I grabbed my dagger and stabbed it in the ribs, jerking backwards before my hand could go straight through it. I did _NOT_ want to know what an undead thing's insides felt like. Unfazed by its sudden impalement, the skeleton, looked down at its chest, then waved cheerily.

"Hi! I'm Paul, and I've been assigned to make your life a misery for today!" With that 'Paul' melted through the ground, and disappeared, leaving me to fall face first onto the bed and smack my face off the wall in exasperation. Glancing upwards, I saw Travis, looking down from his bunk, a very obvious '_What the Hades'_ expression on his face, before I let out a sigh and detached my face from the wall.

"We're going to need to think up a comeback prank. A good one." With that, Travis offered an understanding nod and flopped back onto his bunk, pulling the covers over his face, probably intending to sleep for a bit longer before Connor saw it appropriate to set off a stink-bomb in the middle of the cabin. Creating a duvet-tent with the covers that I could get changed under, I struggled into a Camp Half Blood T-shirt and shorts, grabbing my daggers and rubbing my eyes wearily with one hand, preparing to walk out of the door.

"The Swordfighting Arena's that way." Doubling around as I heard the voice of someone from outside of the cabin, I narrowed my eyes and cupped a hand around my ear, I slapped myself in the forehead as Asha's voice came drifting through the walls of the Hermes cabin, the mocking note to her voice unfamiliar. Processing what I had heard over in my head, I grabbed my helmet, slamming it down over my hair before leaving the cabin, squinting against the sunlight and jogging over to where I saw Asha, walking alongside... I froze. Was Asha with a _Boy?_ Straining to listen, I clapped a hand over my mouth to stop myself from giggling, hearing the way they were teasing eachother, and called out to Asha, running over to join them, trying not to mention the fact that they _obviously_ liked eachother, and struck up a casual conversation.

The skeleton ruined things, as expected. Rising out of the ground like a zombie that took a bath in acid, It walked over to me, stretched out its hands, and pushed me over.

Fun.

* * *

><p>"Okay, Asha! I think it's clear that you've beaten Samuel- there's no need to drop stuff on his face!" Asha froze where she stood, hands raised above her head, the boy she had been walking with before curled up on the ground, laughing as she levitated his helmet above him and threatened to throw it at him. Watching from then sidelines, I let out a quiet round of applause, calling out to the daughter of Hades.<p>

"Nice battle; even if it did only last about a minute!" swiping the helmet out of the air, the caramel-haired boy, Samuel, shoved Asha lightly, a lopsided grin on his face.

"What happened to 'No powers'?" He demanded, his tone betraying the fact that he wasn't annoyed, slamming his helmet back on his head before beckoning to me. "You're Elle, right?" He questioned, before pointing to the rota that the swordfighting instructor had sketched up on the board, my name displayed next to Asha's, indicating that I had to spar with her next. Nodding, I dragged myself to my feet and entered the circle, a smirk on my face as I saw the confident look on the daughter of Hades' face. _You won't be so confident when we're done!_ I vowed to myself, before quickly sending a nervous glance to the ground.

"You'd better tell Paul the skeleton to keep away." I warned, before taking advantage of Asha's relaxation, slashing forwards, the other girl barely raising her sword in time to block my attack, The screech of metal against metal filling the air as the two blades met, slicing against one another before freeing themselves.

"So, Asha, who's this Samuel person?" I ducked out of the way as the raven-haired girl swung at me, attempting to throw her off course with casual conversation. A light blush crept to the daughter of Hades' otherwise pale features, and I slipped into hyperspeed, running behind her and sticking my foot out, tripping the other demigod, catching her off guard. Pointing my sword at her face, I stood, hand folded in front of me, muscles tense, ready to slice out as soon as she made a move. Feeling a sudden tug at the back of my head, I stumbled as Asha moved her hand, motioning as if pulling on my helmet, the invisible force sending me toppling over, the demigod springing catlike to her feet, sword held out in front of her, hair whipping around her ears, eyes glancing up with intense focus.

"Sammy? He's just a friend." Snapping back to my senses, I raised one eyebrow in questioning and surged forwards, slicing in a wide arch with my sword, Asha swinging hers up to meet the blade, my muscles tense against the force exerted upon my sword, teeth clenched in concentration.

"Only a friend?" I attempted to throw Asha off balance by twisting my sword, trying to slip in under hers and stab at her gut, but Asha was quick. Pulling away, she freed one hand and jerked upwards, my sword snatched from my grasp by invisible hands, swung around in mid-air, its blade angled at my face, Asha pulling forwards and snatching it up, one blade hooking around and pressing, cold and sharp, against the back of my neck, the other pointed at my chest as the daughter of Hades nodded and drew back, sensing my defeat.

"Yes, just a friend." Laughing, I pulled off my helmet and shook out my hair, wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

"That was some trick with the sword! When did you figure that one out?" As if to demonstrate, Asha let her own sword float above the palm of her hand, hanging in the air, catching the sunlight as she handed my weapon back to me, shrugging modestly.

"I'm not sure to be honest... I guess it just _happened!_" Nodding, I blinked slowly, my gaze flickering towards the ground as a voice whispered within me, a cold, bodiless voice that sent my vision hazy and my muscles tense, a shudder passing down my spine.

_She's better than you, Elle... They all are... A simple daughter of Hermes, Surrounded by Children of the Big Three... How pitiful they must think you are..._Shaking my head, I glanced back up to Asha, but her expression of concern seemed to morph into one that was nothing but patronizing, her eyes showing disdain and pity, that I was just a child of Hermes, that I was common.

"Elle, are you okay?" I barely heard the question, as my vision began to swim before my eyes, my insides turning bitter, thoughts of jealousy slicing through my mind as I nodded numbly, staggering to the side and running, my hands clenched, the intense desire to get away from Asha, unexplained hatred filling me before my vision went dark and I tumbled to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!<strong>

**Storm**


	14. Chapter 14: Humans of the Female variety

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**Brightcloud0915: You might feel a bit more sorry for her at the end of this chapter... New update right here!**

**tye dye tail: Thankyou so much! I'm glad you like this!**

**DaughterOfApollo: Heh... sorry, but I already have pairings for these two...**

**clawfullGood: Thankyou!**

**Graystorm11: You've got that right! The enemy should be revealed pretty soon!**

**Blazing Bright Streak Of Light: Thanks!**

**Guest: Thankyou so much!**

**Kriber: Thankyou! If you want to write a fanfiction, you go to the document manager in the 'publish' section, type up or copy and paste your story into the 'copy and paste' box, then save it as a document. Then, you go to new story, choose your category and fill in the information that it tells you to! I hope that this helped! Feel free to PM me if you need more info!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gray's POV<strong>

Training. That's all life seemed to consist of recently. Wake up, train. Eat food, Train. Have lunch, Train. An endless cycle. All because no-one wanted to talk to the strange guy with no memories. The only people who actually bothered to approach me: Elle, Asha, Alex and Percy. Possibly because it was compulsory- they had to come and comfort me, feel sorry for me, just because I didn't think like them. Solitude is only good in small amounts, so I filled my time with the flash of blades, slicing into tree trunks in the forest, leaves spiralling down around me, falling to carpet the ground. Which was exactly what I was doing at the time _she_ approached me.

I believed that I was alone. I crept out through the trees, silver-bladed sword hanging by my side, and found my clearing, by the creek, the water bubbling in time with my heartbeat as I approached. Raising a hand, I let a small twist of water rise up and split into four orbs that hovered and danced at eye level, setting the scene for my battle. Raising my sword, I leant back and lunged, half focused on keeping the water airborne, half concentrated on the arch of my blade as it sliced into the first target, spray scattering against me and bouncing harmlessly off my clothes before I moved onto the next orb, slicing out viciously, an expression of concentration frozen on my face as I sliced wildly side to side, the forest floor splattered with water, footprints sunken into the freshly formed mud. Raising a hand, breath heaving in my chest, I lowered my sword and shook it free of water and mud, turning back to the creek to summon up another few targets, only to find myself face to face with a girl, raven hair falling past her shoulders, Camp Half Blood shirt tucked into a pair of shorts- Very _literal_ shorts, in the aspect that they indeed were VERY short- Brown eyes highlighted with dark mascara-ish stuff that, in my mind, made her look like a strange breed of panda. Tilting my head, I took a step back, my foot sinking into the mud behind me.

"What are you doing?" I questioned, and the girl laughed, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, revealing small heart shapes that studded her ears, a smile showing scarily white teeth.

"Watching you. Your fighting is very impressive." She practically purred the last part, and I flinched backwards, slightly unnerved by her closeness to me as she sauntered over and stood next to me, holding out a manicured hand. "Drew Tanaka, Daughter of Aphrodite. What's your name, hun?" shaking her hand hesitantly, I stuffed my other hand into the pocket of my jacket in the fear that she'd try and paint my nails bright pink if I gave her the chance.

"Gray. Son of Poseidon." Gaze flickering to the side, I looked frantically for any form of portal that could let me teleport away from the girl before she attempted to put glitter in my hair. Paranoid? Yes. Humans of the female variety are terrifying. Raising a hand and messing with her hair again (Why does she keep doing that?!), she spoke softly, fixing me with a gaze that reminded me of a snake about to strike.

"Son of Poseidon, eh?" She was purring again... "We have free time on Saturday, how about you and me go and get something to eat somewhere?" Gazing at 'Drew' suspiciously, I narrowed my eyes and stuffed my other hand in my pocket. No pink nails for me.

"As friends, right?" I questioned, and she nodded, smiling far too wide, her lips painted bright red with lipgloss.

"Yeah, sure. See you Saturday!" With that, she took a step forwards and threw her arms around me, pulling me into a hug nestling her head against my neck, her strawberry scented hair tickling my face before she waved cheerily and skipped away, grinning over her shoulder and disappearing through the trees. As I mentioned. Females are weird.

"Percy?" I questioned. I had wandered out of the forest after the 'hug incident' as I had nicknamed it, and I attempted to find Percy in order to interrogate him. I found the other son of Poseidon outside the infirmary, sitting side by side with Annabeth, the daughter of Athena who had broken her ankle in the fight with the Stymphallian birds, my half-brother's arm wrapped around her shoulders comforting, the two talking in low voices before looking up in surprise at my approach.

"Oh, hi Gray! What is it?" I shrugged, and motioned over to where Drew stood in a huddle of Aphrodite campers, most likely discussing hair products or the likes.

"Drew wanted me to go with her and get something to eat somewhere on Saturday. If I go with her, will she try and kill me?" Percy stared at me, an 'are you freaking serious' look on his face. Annabeth raised her hand to stifle a laugh, and ducked her head, seeming to find something insanely hilarious.

"Oh my Gods. Gray. No." Standing awkwardly, I shuffled my feet as Percy shook his head in a pitying manner. "She just asked you on a DATE."

"A what?" Percy stood up, Annabeth finally lost her composure and burst into laughter, hands clutching her sides, whilst the other son of Poseidon stood up and flung his hands out in an exasperated manner, sighing loudly.

"Gray, I have no Idea who Poseidon hooked up with to create you, but all I can say is that they must have had a pretty messed up set of genetics to make this." He swept his hands up and down, motioning towards me aggressively. Confusion flooded me.

"You just gestured to all of me." Percy opened his mouth to shoot back some sort of irritated response, but was cut off as a voice called out loudly, footsteps thundering from behind me, sending me whirling around to view the commotion.

"Someone get an Apollo camper! Get out of the way!" Jumping to the side, I watched in shock as a boy with caramel coloured hair, a helmet balanced precariously on his head, Asha running along beside him, her eyes wild with fear, staring towards the person the boy was carrying, a jolt of shock stabbing through me as I recognised Elle, her head hanging backwards, face pale, eyes open but dull, her entire form appearing dead, limbs dangling limply, swaying lightly as the boy pushed past me, racing into the infirmary. Determined to find out what had happened, I ran in after them, only to be faced with a large crowd of people, muttering darkly, the noise low and grave, fear shuddering through my body as I attempted to catch sight of Elle, who had become lost in the crowd. Suddenly, a loud screech filled the infirmary, and Asha charged forwards, drawing her knife and angling it towards a boy with dark hair and dark eyes, who glanced in shock at the sudden attack, stumbling backwards in surprise.

"What did you do to her, Nico!?" Asha demanded, and the boy 'Nico' backed away, his line of sight flickering over to where Elle lay on an infirmary bed, her eyes still wide and blank.

"I never did anything! All I did was set that freaking skeleton on her! I didn't kill her or anything. She's been cursed- Isn't that obvious?!" At Nico's protest, Asha seemed to relax slightly, and she turned away from the dark-eyed boy, moving back over to where the boy with caramel hair stood, clinging tightly to him, both of their eyes fearful. Attempting to push forwards, I froze in horror as Elle let out a shuddering breath and began to move, her voice hissing in foreign, rasping tones, her hands clenching by her sides as words were forced past her mouth.

"_Four will bring three, seven in all, Travel to see the darkness fall. Death must learn to hope at last, Lightning shall be forced to make peace with his past. The tide will stop and the wind shall burn, and the question must be faced- Stay, or return."_ With those words, the crowd fell silent. An air of ominous ambience weaved around us all, and it was only when Elle let out a second shuddering breath that someone spoke, calling out in panic.

"She's stopped breathing!"

**A/N: hehe... I love cliffhangers *evil smile* If you noticed the blatantly obvious, completely inexcusable How to Train Your Dragon reference, have a potato. I hope you liked this chapter, I find it a bit half-assed, but I have to say that I'm pretty proud of the prophecy! Thankyou so much to anyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed, it means a lot to me- and I'm not just saying that! **

**Storm**


	15. Chapter 15: STALKER

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**LynnDoubleLegacy: Yes, references! I just had to put it in somewhere! Nico set Paul of Elle because they're kind of stuck in a cycle of trying to annoy each other- Elle slapped Nico, so Nico stabbed Elle, then Elle put a curse on Nico, so he set Paul on Elle- and there's a LOT more to come XD **

**ClawfullGood: Thankyou- I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger!**

**Ghostspirit459: Ah, thankyou so much! I'll definitely have to look into that- I usually get carried away with my writing, and I keep making typos and the likes...**

**ExplodingQuasar: Haha, Thanks! *Holds up hands in surrender* Please don't kill me! I'll update!**

**Elle's POV**

The nightmares were unpleasant to say the least. One second, I was teasing Asha, then I suddenly felt useless, then I tried to run, and then I collapsed into a world of darkness. The shadows crawled and moved in the edges of my vision, clawed forms that grasped at my ankles and plucked at my hair, always out of reach, always in the corner of my vision, never able to see them fully, through their presence was undeniable. Then the eyes. They opened up through the dark, twin beams of crimson that pooled around me, my feet fixed to the ground by the shadows as a hand reached out of the gloom and pressed an icy finger against my forehead, sending my breath hitching in my throat, my body twisting side to side in fear as the breath left my body, frozen in the scarlet spotlight of the eyes, a rasping voice hissing into my ears as I kicked out furiously at the shadow claws, trying to shake them loose, but only succeeded in toppling to the ground, my side slamming against something cold, the eyes blinding me as the shadows swarmed over me, crawling across my arms and edging towards my face, spinning me into a cocoon of darkness on the ground, the voice hissing as my mouth and eyes were finally blocked out.

"I'm waiting, Wind Runner. I'm waiting." My eyes flew open. A shuddering breath caught in my throat, and I felt myself shake, raising a hand to press against my forehead, sitting up hesitantly, entire body shivering, eyes flickering side to side to find myself sitting in a bed in the infirmary, the windows dark and cold, the moon visible through the glass, shining pale streams of light into the airy room. I almost let out a scream as I caught sight of a dark figure in the corner of the room, but laughed slightly, a shaky nervous laugh as I registered the figure as none other than Death-Boy himself, Nico Di Angelo.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Calling over, I clenched my fists around the sheet that was flung over my legs, and smirked as Death-boy looked up, and shrugged.

"Asha told me to make sure you didn't die whilst she got some food." Snorting, I leant back on the bed, trying to shake off the last clutches of the night- or as it seems to have been- DAYmare.

"Wow, she left _Death_-Boy to stop me from dying?" I grinned at the irony. "I'm surprised I haven't keeled over yet." Nico raised his hand and pointed it towards me as if he was going to shoot me with some kind of instant ray of death and destruction.

"Don't tempt me." I was about to snap back some kind of clever retort, however a though sprung to life in my mind, and I quirked an eyebrow questioningly at the son of Hades.

"Were you watching me sleep?" _Ha, he looks flustered! One point to Me! _Before he could open his mouth to speak, I cur in, leaning forwards and smirking viciously. "You were! You are such a Stalker!"

"Nico, what's going on?" The sleepy-looking form of Asha shuffled into the infirmary, her hair a tangled, raven-coloured mess, a plate of biscuits balanced in one hand, a mug of Hot-chocolate in the other. Sitting up in the bed, I yelled out loudly, startling the Daughter of Hades so that she almost dropped her food, pointing accusingly at Nico.

"NICO IS BEING A STALKER!" Turning wide-eyed towards me, Asha dumped the food on one of the tables beside the infirmary beds, then engulfed me in a hug, practically flattening me into the bed, A laugh rising from my throat as I attempted to push her off me, but she had latched on, and once Asha has tackle-hugged you, there is no escape. Ever. Until she kills you. Okay, over-exaggeration. Maybe. Then, once she had released me, miraculously with all my ribs intact, she slapped me in the face. Nico snorted with laughter, and I looked towards the daughter of Hades in an offended manner as she practically screeched at me.

"Elle. you are not allowed to die without telling me first!" Raising my hands in surrender, I ducked my head, trying to avoid any further slapping.

"Sorry?" I ventured awkwardly, only to be crushed into another hug, this one slightly less bone-crushing, and, as I felt the muffled sounds of crying coming from Asha, I folded my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder, letting her cry against my arm until she looked up, eyes blurry with tears, and whispered quietly.

"Please don't die... I don't want you to die..."

"I don't intend to topple over any time soon- don't you worry." A small smile tracing onto my face, I handed the corner of the sheet to Asha. "Come on, I'm sure that Sammy person wouldn't want you sitting here sobbing. Anyway, you're getting my sleeve wet." Laughing, the dark-haired girl raised the sheet and wiped her eyes dry, brushing the rest of the tears away with the back of her hand. She smiled nervously at me, then looked over to where Nico was previously sitting, a space which was now, evidently, empty.

"I guess Death-boy got sick of my presence." I commented jokingly, folding my hands behind my head and yawning, sinking back into the bed. "Can you pass a biscuit?" Only just seeming to remember the food that she had brought, Asha stood up and collected the hot chocolate and the plate, shoving the food towards my face whilst she tool a sip from the hot chocolate, spluttering slightly as she commented loudly.

"Oh my Gods, it's gone all cold!" Smirking, I helped myself to the biscuits, stuffing one into my mouth and flopping back, coughing on the crumbs and making a pretty undignified mess, wiping my mouth on the back of my hand.

"Hey, Asha, you can go back to your cabin now. I'm good here." The daughter of Hades' eyes flickered towards the door, but she shook her head, to which I responded by lobbing a biscuit off her head. "Go away. I can't sleep with creepy death people standing over me." Rolling her eyes and yawning loudly, Asha stood up and waved at me, then made her way towards the exit, stiffening slightly as I called out some final words of: "Anyway, you need to be alert in case Sammy decides to drop any hints!"

"Elle, What the Hades?!"

**A/N: Weeelll, crappy chapter, but at least I updated! Hope you enjoyed! **

**Storm**


	16. Chapter 16: I-pods and Basketballs

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**ExplodingQuasar: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it! Don't worry, I don't plan on quitting this any time soon!**

**Guest: Go ahead and ship it!**

**Tigers87991: Okay, I'll find a good home for it, don't worry! And thankyou! I'm glad that you like this! And, no, I don't think Leo will get any major role in this- I just don't think there's anywhere for him to fit into the plot... He does get a mention in this chapter though!**

**Asha's POV**

I woke up as I did every morning- to Nico jumping down from his bunk and sticking his sword in my face.

"This is your personal alarm clock. Wake up or I'll impale you." Lovely. Groaning loudly, I swatted the blade out of the way, trying to pull the covers back over my head, grumbling to myself in irritable tones.

"Go away. I want sleep."

"You've had sleep. Get up." Once again, the sword was stuck closer than necessary to my face. He's such a kind, sleep-considerate person, Nico. Couldn't you tell? Swinging my legs out of the bed to avoid being stabbed, I yawned loudly, rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand and trying to untangle my mess of dark hair.

"Okay, Okay, I'm up..." I mumbled the words through another yawn, trying to find some semi-decent clothes that weren't burned, sliced or messed up. "You know, some of us actually like sleeping." Okay, maybe that complaint was a lie. The shadow-filled nightmares still lurked every time I closed my eyes, the red, blinding orbs lurking at the back of my mind, the voice- that terrible, grating voice being the only thing that I could hear with every hour I spent asleep. The only time the spell of the eyes were broken was when I dreamt of the forest- tall pine trees that surrounded me, the thick, earthy scents so familiar, yet I still couldn't place any recognition to them. It felt like _home_.

But how could I forget something like that?

"Asha, you've been standing in that exact position for over three minutes. Is there a gorgon in the pile of clothes?" Shaking my head slightly, I hastily grabbed some clothes, realising that I had been standing still for the past few minutes. Moving over towards the bathroom area, I quickly changed, then grabbed my knife, calling across to Nico, who was plugging his earphones into his I-pod, obviously having had enough social interaction for one morning. Waving to him, I planned to push through the doors and meet up with Sammy, but I was interrupted as the other child of Hades yelled loudly and tore his earphones out, throwing the I-pod onto his bunk.

"What the HADES?!" He looked around, semi-dazed, then, as I jumped around in surprise, a questioning look upon my face. "Someone's messed with my I-pod! They've downloaded a load of One direction, and stuck the volume on full!" I had never seen him look so annoyed. I watched for a while as he jabbed at the buttons frantically, then resumed my previous activity of leaving the cabin, making my way over to the door to the Aphrodite Cabin, waiting for Sammy, the odour of perfume that seemed to be permanently attached to the doll-house like building making me want to stick my face into the dirt.

"Asha!" The voice of the son of Aphrodite startled me, and I swung around, waving to him.

"Took you long enough." he shrugged slightly, then grinned, putting on a stupid face.

"Beauty like this takes time, you know!" Reaching out, I shoved Sammy in the shoulder teasingly, then began to walk towards the dining area, chatting quietly with the admittedly attractive son of Aphrodite.

Okay maybe I liked him. Just a bit.

Once we made it to the dining-area, I quickly grabbed some toast, snapping off a part and dropping it into the brazier as a sacrifice to the gods (Didn't want to be smited by an angry Zeus) before looking around to see that Elle was out of the infirmary, sitting at the Hermes table, recounting tales of her random collapse to the other campers. From what I could pick up from the conversation, she had exaggerated a LOT of the features. Making my way over to the table, I explained to Sammy that I was going to talk to the short-haired girl sitting at the table, then walked up to Elle, tapping her lightly on the head. Looking to the side as I sat down heavily beside her, the girl grinned, then glanced over at Sammy, who had gone to sit with his Half-siblings at the Aphrodite table.

"Abandoning your Boyfriend, Asha?" She teased, and I felt heat flush to my face.

"S-Shut up! He's not my Boyfriend!" Elle laughed at my protests.

"Oh, come on! It's so obvious that you both like eachother! Why don't you just kiss and get it over with?!" Trying to find something to distract from the topic, I took an angry-looking bite from my toast, then looked accusingly at Elle.

"What did you do to Nico's I-pod?" The daughter of Hermes smirked slightly, and twirled the spoon from her cereal around in her hands smugly.

"Just a little sweet revenge... Leo helped me out with the technological parts." I resisted the urge to slam my face into the table in frustration.

"You're going to get yourself killed by him, you know that." More smirking.

"I'd like to see him try!" I sighed loudly, and continued to eat my toast in the most angry manner possible.

"You're an idiot."

* * *

><p>"Asha! Over here!" Pushing my helmet up from where it had slipped over my eyes in the mock-swordfight I had just finished, I caught sight of Sammy, standing near the arena exit, waving frantically at me. Nodding in departure to my fighting-partner, I made my way over, letting my helmet levitate from my head and back onto the stands, my knife hovering slightly then sheathing itself into my belt. I had been working with Nico on controlling my powers, and I was gradually earning more and more skill in using them- I wasn't quite so good in battle scenarios, but when it came to everyday tasks, they made things so much easier.<p>

"Hi! What is it?" The son of Aphrodite grinned, then shrugged slightly, pointing off in the direction of the Basketball court, where some figures were moving around, obviously preparing for a match.

"I thought we could go and watch. The Tyche cabin is playing the Apollo cabin, so it could be pretty interesting!" Nodding, I smiled at the idea.

"Sure! Bets on Tyche to win." Sammy snorted in disagreement, then began to walk.

"Hah, not likely! The Apollo cabin will win, I'm telling you!" We crossed the fields of the camp, using the bridge to clear the small stream that cut through the middle, then past the Big house and over to the courts, sitting down heavily in the mostly empty stands. I folded my hands behind my head and fixed my eyes on the match, which had just started by the time we got there, and whispered to Sammy.

"You owe me a Drachma if the Tyche cabin wins." He smirked in response.

"Get your Drachma ready to give it to me when Apollo wins." I didn't speak in response, but simply smiled, and straightened up in the seat, leaning forwards and focusing my attention on the match, leaning my chin into the palms of my hands and letting my brain block out everything else.

"Hey, Asha?" After a while of sitting in silence, Sammy leaned over and tapped me lightly on the arm, a nervous look on his face as I turned around in response, letting out a small 'hmm?' to show him that I had heard. "Just wondering- do you like the basketball?" Confused by the question, and how anxious he seemed, I nodded.

"Yeah, why?" He seemed to relax slightly at my words.

"Okay, well I was wondering... Uh... I got tickets for the Lakers game at the weekend, and I-I was wondering if you wanted to go along with me?" I sat in silence for a long time processing what he had just said. I stared down at my hands, but eventually I spoke, looking up slightly.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sammy coughed slightly, looking away from me.

"Would you kill me if I said I was?" I laughed, pretending to contemplate the question.

"Yes, yes I probably would." The son of Aphrodite nodded, and laughed slightly.

"Okay, then no, I'm not. I'm inviting you on a recreational training exercise to help you improve your aim in archery." Chuckling at his excuse, I grinned widely.

"Well, then yes, I will come with you!" Sammy grinned widely, then pulled me into a hug. I was about to hug back, when I heard him whisper something in my ear.

"You owe me a Drachma."

_Well, Damn him._

**A/N: New chapter! I think I did alright with this one! Thankyou for reading, and don't forget to leave a review!**

**Storm**


	17. Chapter 17: Games and Giants

**A/N: Hi! This is Storm here, with my very first crossover! I have read quite a few Percy Jackson/ Warrior cats fanfictions, but it always seems to be that the Percy Jackson characters are turned into cats, but I'm trying it the other way round! Please read and review, and tell me how I'm doing!**

**KindaLikeShadow: Thankyou very much for your reviews on this and Guess the Cat! I'm glad you like the prophecy, and yes, I am in the middle of some writers block, but hopefully I'll pull through it soon!**

**StellaTheReviewer: Well, here's a new chapter for you! No need to use the Hellhound puppy!**

**Book Warrior 13: Hehe, I'm pretty fond of the Stone Stone Pizza myself**

**WolfTamer12: Wow, Thankyou!**

**LynnDoubleLegacy: Thankyou! Ooh, I'll definitely have a look at that- I'm sure it's great!**

**Poppyflower of Stormclan: Aaa I'm glad that you like it!**

**Hollylame: Ahh, that's okay! I'm just glad that you like my writing! I'd be pretty mad too!**

**Mondmaedchen: Hmm, Grey is pretty cool!**

**Astrillic Moon: I'm glad that you think so! Thankyou!**

**BellaOfTheIzzy: Oh Gosh, I'm so glad that you like my writing! Also, update right here!**

Asha's POV

Yawning, I woke up to find the sky filled to the brim with clouds, and sighed in relief at the fact that I didn't have to face training. Today was when I had arranged to go with Sammy to watch the basketball game, and I was glad of it. Getting there wouldn't be a problem either, because I had Nico, who had agreed to shadow travel the two of us into an alleyway by the stadium. Okay, it wasn't exactly agreement. More me levitating his sword in close proximity to his face until he gave in. Well, he technically agreed. Moving over to where Nico was still sleeping in his bunk, I focused on the metal tip of his headphones, using a small hand motion to tug them to the side, moving the metal from a long distance away causing a strong, aching tug in my gut as I dragged it over to his face, dangling the wires over his eyelids, the other child of Hades jolting upwards from where he slept, eyes flying open as he swatted the wires away angrily, flailing blindly.

"Was that really necessary?!" He yelled down to me, before leaning backwards and swiping his hair from his eyes, his head resting against the wall, sighing in a tired manner. I nodded at him.

"Yeah, it was. You're taking me and Sammy to the basketball game, remember?" I prompted him, causing him to sigh again, this time a lot louder than the first.

"How could I forget. You've literally talked about nothing else for the entire week. I get that you're excited to go out on a date with your boyfriend, but would it kill you to let me sleep?" I gritted my teeth together grumpily, then cast my gaze to the side, my face heating up.

"He's not my boyfriend." Nico chuckled to himself, then yawned and finally moved, swinging his legs over the side of his bunk and dropping down onto the ground. He stretched his arms out, trying to shake the sleepiness out of them, then picked up some clothes off the pile he had developed on the ground over the past few days. The cleaning Harpies rarely visited the Hades cabin, and until they did, the pile of stuff on the ground by Nico's bed would gradually grow in size, until either the harpies came back, or I got fed up and picked them up for him. The raven-haired boy waved to me from the bathroom door to get my attention.

"Go and get your Boyfriend- I'll meet you by the gates." Biting back a reply, I spun around and pushed out of the door to the Hades cabin, my hair hanging around my shoulders instead of being scooped into a Ponytail as usual, The threat of rain causing me to speed up my pace a little, so that it didn't decide to start pouring before we got into the stadium. Grimacing as I pulled up to the door of the Aphrodite cabin, I raised my fist and tapped hesitantly on the door, jumping backwards as it swung open almost instantly to reveal the grinning face of the head of the cabin, Piper, her mouse-brown hair twisted with beads and feathers as usual.

"Samuel! She's here!" She called into the cabin in a singsong voice, then turned back to me, looking at me with a scrutinizing gaze. Then, wordlessly, she ran back into the cabin, her bare feet slapping onto the wooden floorboards, swinging back out again as if she had developed Elle's speed with a leather jacket that she threw in my direction. "Here, wear this! It'll look nice, plus you won't get too cold."

"Thanks, Piper." I smiled, then pulled on the jacket, twisting around to check how it looked. Seemingly satisfied, Piper patted me on the shoulder, and grinned to me.

"Have fun, okay?" Nodding, I glanced over her shoulder to find Sammy standing awkwardly, half way through the process of trying to shuffle behind the Cabin leader, only to find himself pinned against the doorframe as she moved. As the daughter of Aphrodite moved out of the way, I chuckled, then called for Sammy to follow me, and he shuffled after me, still looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Uhm, you look nice." He coughed quietly, then continued to walk towards the gate. I turned around to get a proper look at what the son of Aphrodite was wearing, seeing as I hadn't even bothered to look before. Glancing over my shoulder, I found myself faced with Caramel hair, swept to the side, blue skinny jeans and a simple grey hoodie, his gaze cast awkwardly off to the side. It was at that point that I had to give my brain a verbal beating to stop it from screeching about how attractive he looked.

Nico interrupted my train of thought by yelling at me from where he stood by the gate to the camp, waiting impatiently.

"You two! Eyes this way!" He waved us over to him. "You've both got your weapons, right?" he questioned the two of us warily, and I gestured towards where my dagger was tucked away in the bag I was carrying, and Sammy flicked a bow and arrow charm that was hanging from his belt, something that would grow back to full size at the correct words from the son of Aphrodite. Seemingly satisfied that we were adequately prepared, Nico held out his hands, a slightly begrudging expression on his face as me and Sammy grabbed on, however it was short lived, as the son of Hades ran forwards and plunged into the ground. There was nothing but an eerie silence, and I felt darkness pull at me with cold hands as we traveled, the pressing shadows strangely calming as whispers that weren't quite human hummed in my ears, before it was all cut off as the three of us tumbled out onto the pavement, my back hitting the heavily graffitied wall of a narrow alleyway, Sammy landing beside me, then finally Nico, who landed on his feet, then slumped breathlessly against the wall of the alleyway.

Hauling myself to my feet, I offered a hand to Sammy, and pulled him back up too, a breathless laugh hissing through his jaws as he steadied himself against the wall.

"That shadow-travel stuff is pretty weird!" he turned to me, then looked back down at Nico, who was lying face down on the concrete. "Is he okay? He looks a little dead." I shrugged it off, prodding the other child of Hades with my foot, prompting him to groan loudly and swat angrily at my trainers.

"Yeah, he's fine. He'll probably just recover down there for a bit then head off back to camp." I grabbed Sammy's hand and pulled him out of the alleyway, laughing childishly as we emerged into the sunlight-filled area that encircled the stadium, almost sending multiple people scattering to the ground as I ran full tilt towards the doors. Bursting into the area around the stadium, I paused in confusion as I caught sight of strange shapes, lumbering clumsily through the crowds. Wandering closer to one of them, I voiced my confusion to Sammy.

"What are those?" The son of Aphrodite shrugged in a bemused manner as he glanced down at the animal, which seemed to be wearing a Lakers jersey and rolling a basketball in front of it.

"Baboons. There's a load of them here, and I don't think anyone knows why." He shook his head slightly. "It's best to ignore them. Come on, we want to get good seats!" The two of us headed into the stadium, bought food, and found our seats, settling down just before the game began. We focused on the game for the most of the time we were there, Sammy was enthusiastic from the start, cheering on his favourite players, and I soon joined in, picking up on which members of the team played well. By the end of the game, I found myself yelling almost louder than Sammy, urging on the players to score.

The last minute was the most tense, and I almost fell out of my seat when the Lakers scored the winning basket only seconds before the game ended. However, the excitement was short-lived, as Sammy nudged my arm and pointed across the crowd, picking out a shape that wasn't quite human, whispering to me through gritted teeth.

"There's a Laistrygonian over there. We should get out of here." Nodding sharply, I quickly rose to my feet and began to make my way quickly out of the stadium, hoping that the giant figure wouldn't notice the two of us. We made it out into the foyer of the Stadium, before the sound of heavy footsteps sounded behind us, and a shadow loomed over our heads, the stench of foul breath washing over me every time the thing behind me breathed. I didn't need to look back to know what was behind me. Nodding to Sammy, I lowered my hand to where my knife sat against my side, braced my feet against the ground, and hurtled off to the right, Sammy veering away to the left. The Laistrygonian froze momentarily, not sure who to follow, but then began to lumber after me. The head-start I had been allowed was enough though, and I forced my way through the stadium doors, stumbling out into the sunlight, Biting back a scream as the giant smashed head first through the doors of the stadium, shards of glass exploding into the air, narrowly missing me as I continued to run ahead. I spotted Sammy, closing in towards me from where he had escaped out of another door, Bow in hand as he let an arrow fly. The celestial bronze tip embedded in the giant's arm, and it staggered slightly, looking towards the wound, before plucking out the arrow as if it was a splinter and continuing the chase. Sammy pulled up beside me, his breathing heavy.

"We can't... We can't beat it with our weapons. We're going to have to get somewhere where it can't reach us." Nodding, I swept the area, the only possible escape place being the roof of the stadium itself.

"The roof is going to be our only option. I can try and shadow travel us up there, it's not far, so I might be able to manage it." Sammy nodded wordlessly, and veered off towards the roof, the Laistrygonian veering away from me and following him, giving me time to seek out a spot of shadow that I could use. Catching sight of a darkened area around the side of the stadium, I signaled to the son of Aphrodite and sprinted over to the spot, waiting for him to run towards me. Grabbing onto his wrist as he ran past, I slammed sideways into the shadows, picturing the roof forming below my feet, and felt myself sink into the shadows. A dull, stale breath of air whispered beside me, shadows streaking past my vision, before both me and Sammy toppled out onto the roof of the stadium, falling face first onto the ground as I laughed in exhilaration, glancing down at the Laistrygonian that still stood on the ground.

"Wow, that was a close one." Sammy sat up on the rooftop pushing his hair out of his eyes and laughing nervously. "I didn't know that you could Shadow Travel, Asha." I shrugged slightly.

"I can't do long distances or anything, but Nico is teaching me." I explained, pulling myself into a sitting position, and the son of Aphrodite sighed loudly.

"This really wasn't how I pictured the match ending." He laughed. "I really did not expect to spend a date being chased by a giant with hygiene issues." I narrowed my eyes slyly at Sammy.

"I thought you said that this wasn't a date." Cue smirking from the Son of Aphrodite.

"What if I said that it was?" I shrugged.

"I'd punch you in the face."

"Well, what would you do if I did this?" Before I knew what was happening, Sammy had pulled me closer to him and had kissed me. Cue Asha being an absolute idiot, because my instinctive response was, indeed, to punch him in the face. Slow claps all around for the Daughter of Hades. Sammy fell backwards as I punched him, and I scooted away in the other direction, realizing that I had indeed just punched him in the nose.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have asked first. I thought that you- oh gods this is awkward..." The son of Aphrodite continued to mutter to himself, obviously now thinking that I didn't actually like him. Shuffling over towards him, I quickly tapped him on the shoulder.

"C-could we try that again? I didn't know what was going on and I reacted badly." Sammy raised his head slightly, and blinked at me, before nodding wordlessly, and leaning in again.

Let's just say I didn't punch him this time.

**A/N: What is this, Storm actually got around to writing again! Gasp! So yeah, I've been stuck in the middle of some pretty major writers block at the moment, so it's going to be slow updates on pretty much everything for a while, but anyway, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review!**

**Storm**


End file.
